


Made of glass, gold and stone.

by Akune_Niives, trinipedia



Category: Grimm (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU!Grimm, Accenni Scallison, Accenni Sciam, Allison!Balam/Mauvais Dentes, Derek!Blutbad, Liam!Scharfblicke, Lydia!Musai, M/M, Morte personaggi secondari, Personaggio misterioso, Razze miste, Scott!Blutbad, Stiles!Grimm
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akune_Niives/pseuds/Akune_Niives, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Stiles è un Grimm e insieme a Scott, un Blutbad suo collega nella squadra omicidi di Beacon Hills ed amico fin dall’infanzia, si ritrova fra le mani un caso di omicidio fuori dal comune. Vari indizi li portano fino a Derek Hale, un Blutbad che vive isolato in mezzo alla foresta di Beacon Hills e che risulta come unico sospettato. La situazione cambierà improvvisamente quando Derek si dimostra più esperto dei due detective in fatto di Wesen e si rivela essere un valido aiuto per la risoluzione del caso. A loro, oltre all'immancabile sergente Wu, si unirà una squadra di Wesen ribelli, che li aiuterà a fermare una grande minaccia sia per il mondo dei Wesen che per quello degli esseri umani.Storia di Akune_NiivesFanmix e grafica di TrinipediaPartecipa alla terza edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [FANMIXES AND GRAPHICS FOR "MADE OF GLASS, GOLD AND STONE"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806345) by [trinipedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia). 



> Prima di iniziare, vorrei ringraziare enormemente i miei Beta, che mi hanno aiutata a rendere reale questa storia (Gabri, Vale, questa è per voi!) e le ragazze del gruppo per avermi sollevato il morale con la loro positività e facendomi ritrovare la fiducia in me stessa.. Vi adoro tutte, pazze squilibrate!  
>  Infine, ringrazio di cuore le ragazze del TWBB per avermi permesso di partecipare a questa cosa incredibile, soprattutto Lori, per non avermi sbranata, e Marti/Trinipedia per avermi scelta e per aver creato un fanmix meraviglioso, oltre ad avermi aiutata con il titolo della storia ed i titoli dei capitoli. Senza di lei sarei ancora davanti al pc a scegliere qualcosa di comprensibile!  
>  Quindi, bando alle ciance e buona lettura!
> 
> Questa storia non segue in modo particolare nessuno dei due universi narrativi, ci saranno piccoli accenni ma niente di grosso.  
>  PoV iniziale e finale di Stiles, per il resto della storia è in terza persona.  
>  Il titolo della storia ed i titoli dei capitoli si rifanno alla canzone "Aus Glas und Gold und Stein" di Cassandra Steen & Adel Tawil.
> 
> [](https://i.imgsafe.org/be17174bc6.png%22)

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd633eac83.png)

Mi chiamo Stiles Stilinski, ho 28 anni e lavoro alla sezione omicidi per la polizia di Beacon Hills, città dove sono nato, cresciuto e che ho abbandonato solo per il periodo del corso di specializzazione. Single patentato, vivo da anni con il mio collega Scott McCall che considero un fratello fin da quando eravamo piccoli. Sono il figlio di un ex-sceriffo e di una pittrice di origini polacche e cerco continuamente di nascondere lo strambo nome di battesimo che mi hanno dato, sostituendolo ormai automaticamente con “Stiles”.

Ah, e sono un _Grimm_.

Sono l’ultimo discendente di una famiglia di cacciatori di _Wesen_ (o, più semplicemente, creature sovrannaturali ) ed ho il “dono” di vedere oltre le maschere delle persone e di rivelare la bestia che è in loro. Non tutti i Wesen, però, sono aggressivi. Anzi, con alcuni sono addirittura riuscito a stabilire un legame basato sulla fiducia.

Come con Scott.

E’ stato grazie a lui che ho capito cosa fossi. O meglio, _chi._

Mia madre era un Grimm e alla sua morte, come unico discendente della sua famiglia, ha passato a me il testimone ma purtroppo senza prepararmi adeguatamente.

Quando morì a causa della sua malattia, iniziai a notare cose che fino a quel momento mi erano invisibili. Al suo funerale, Scott piegò la testa di lato e fece una cosa strana: mutò il suo volto in quello di uno strano lupo umanoide con gli occhi rossi. Ricordo che si voltò verso di me e in quel momento capì che i poteri di mia madre erano passati a me.

Ci mise un mese per farmi capire che in quel momento lui era andato in _Woge_ , ovvero aveva mostrato il suo lato “bestiale” a causa del suo dolore per la perdita di una figura che per lui era come una seconda madre.

Mi raccontò di essere un _Blutbad_ , una sorta di “lupo cattivo” ma che con gli anni era riuscito, grazie anche a sua madre, a mantenere il controllo e di non sentire quasi più l’istinto di lupo che gli diceva di uccidere e devastare.

Mi spiegò le leggende, le storie secondo le quali i fratelli Grimm non erano semplici scrittori di fiabe per bambini, ma persone dotate di capacità incredibili, come appunto il riconoscere i Wesen e il riuscire a combatterli.

Al tempo, ero solo un diciassettenne.

Al compimento dei miei 18 anni, invece, mi mostrò il luogo in cui sua madre, Melissa, e mia madre, Claudia, si ritrovavano per discutere di casi e di come poter affrontare le minacce: la cantina di casa di Scott era piena zeppa di vecchi libri, strane armi arrugginite, fiale e boccette con dentro strane pozioni e antidoti con nomi impossibili da pronunciare al punto di attorcigliarmi la lingua.

Scott e sua madre mi raccontarono tutto quello che dovevo sapere, prendendo il posto di mio padre che, ancora sotto shock per la morte della sua anima gemella, si era chiuso in se stesso e raramente tornava a casa da lavoro.

In poco tempo capii quale fosse il mio scopo: dovevo fare in modo che la comunità umana non venisse a conoscenza della comunità Wesen per evitare il panico e che avrei dovuto eliminare quei Wesen che andavano contro alle regole del Concilio.

Fu così che io e Scott decidemmo di entrare in Polizia, precisamente nella sezione Omicidi con la speranza di venir assegnati a Beacon Hills. Cosa che, ovviamente, successe.

Tornammo a casa dopo 5 anni, con il massimo dei voti per entrambi e iniziammo subito a lavorare sui casi che riguardavano sempre il coinvolgimento di un Wesen grazie anche alla complicità del sergente Wu, un essere umano a conoscenza dell’esistenza dei Wesen. Presto, l’intera comunità sovrannaturale iniziò a riconoscermi come Grimm e la vita lavorativa iniziò a farsi più stancante ma anche divertente.

Certo, le aggressioni ed i mancati attentati sotto casa erano quasi all’ordine del giorno ma non creavano troppo disturbo. Molti di loro erano mossi dalla paura e, si sa, la paura può portare alla follia anche il più mite degli uomini.

Adesso vi starete chiedendo perché vi racconto queste cose, vero? Beh, ho fatto un’introduzione per potervi parlare del caso Morgan Russeaux e di come questo bastardo abbia avuto un ruolo fondamentale nel cambiarmi la vita.


	2. A street that leads at will lead back again

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd64b19bad.png)

*25 Maggio 2026, ore 06:45*

 

 

* _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ _Beep._ *

 

 

«STILES! Se non spegni quell’aggeggio infernale, GIURO che salgo e ti STRANGOLO!» gridò Scott dal piano di sotto, mentre nascondeva la testa sotto il cuscino per evitare che i suoi timpani venissero distrutti da quel casino.

Stiles, già sveglio e tutto pimpante, si affacciò alla porta mentre finiva di sistemarsi i capelli.

«Fratello, ti ho già detto che la sveglia è un oggetto innocuo e non può ucciderti in alcun modo..»

«DILLO AI MIEI TIMPANI, MALEDETTO!»

«Muoviti, invece di lamentarti!» ridacchiò Stiles «Io sono quasi pronto.. Partiamo fra 20 minuti.»

Una serie di tonfi ed imprecazioni fece capire al giovane che l’amico aveva finalmente deciso di alzarsi.

Non erano in ritardo, non c’era alcun evento speciale in programma, non dovevano fare la spesa. Non c’era alcun motivo per il quale dovessero uscire di casa così presto.

Semplicemente, Stiles amava essere in anticipo.

Odiava le attese, odiava i ritardi e il suo cervello viaggiava troppo velocemente per concepire i motivi che impedivano alle persone di riuscire ad arrivare all’orario stabilito.

Iniziò a scendere le scale che dalla sua camera nel sottotetto portavano al piano della camera di Scott e si fermò sulla sua porta.

«Stanotte Wu non ha chiamato..»  mormorò, mentre si chiudeva i polsini della camicia.

«Già.. E’ la prima volta, dopo due anni, che dormo per una notte intera..» replicò Scott, mentre si legava le scarpe.

«A chi lo dici, fratello. Speriamo solo che questa cosa non…»

 

* _Driiiiiin_ *

 

Scott alzò la testa. Prima incrociò lo sguardo di Stiles e poi entrambi spostarono gli occhi verso la tasca di Stiles, dalla quale usciva la suoneria del suo cellulare.

«Se ci hai portato sfiga, giuro ti faccio male.» sibilò Scott.

Stiles prese il cellulare e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Sono Stilinski. Dimmi Wu, che succede?»

_“Mi spiace averti svegliato così presto, Stiles.. Ma abbiamo un caso particolare.”_

«Un caso Wesen?»

_“E’ possibile. Anche se non lo fosse, siete voi due la squadra assegnata ai ritrovamenti mattinieri.”_

Stiles guardò Scott che, grazie al suo udito super sviluppato, aveva sentito tutto e, anche lui come l’amico, aveva percepito il tono nervoso dell’agente. Lo osservò con le sopracciglia aggrottate, in attesa che finisse la conversazione.

«Mandami l’indirizzo, arriviamo fra 10 minuti.» disse e riattaccò.

«Per preoccupare Wu, dev’essere qualcosa davvero strano..» borbottò il Blutbad.

«Non ci resta che scoprirlo, Scottie..»

Scott gli si avvicinò e, dopo averlo guardato negli occhi per qualche secondo, gli tirò un pugno sul braccio.

«AHIA. Hey, mi hai fatto male!!»

«Te lo sei meritato, te lo avevo detto.» rispose, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata.

Con entrambi il sorriso sul volto, scesero le scale e uscirono di casa, pronti per seguire le indicazioni di Wu e per iniziare una nuova giornata lavorativa.

Cosa sarebbe potuto andare male, in fondo?

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

 

Esattamente 15 minuti dopo, i due detective arrivarono sulla scena del crimine: erano nel parcheggio posteriore del supermarket a Palmer Street, quello riservato al carico/scarico delle merci.

Parcheggiarono lì vicino e appena scesi furono subito affiancati da Drew Wu, che li aveva raggiunti appena aveva riconosciuto la macchina nera di Scott.

«Buongiorno, raggi di Sole.. Avete dormito bene?» scherzò, mentre prendeva dalla cintura il blocchetto sul quale aveva raccolto tutte le informazioni del caso.

«Come due bambini..» rispose Scott, sorridendo.

«Aggiornaci..» disse Stiles, mentre superavano la striscia gialla che teneva lontani i curiosi già presenti di prima mattina.

«La vittima si chiama Lyra Michaels, 45 anni, nessun precedente. Il portafogli c’è, non mancano i soldi.»

«Quindi escludiamo una rapina finita male..»

«Esatto. Lavora come segretaria nella scuola media in fondo a Percival Road, sposata, il marito ed il figlio aspettano in centrale per il riconoscimento del corpo.»

«Cosa diavolo ci faceva una segretaria in questo parcheggio?» chiese Stiles, avvicinandosi per osservarla da vicino.

«Bella domanda. La chiamata al 911 è stata fatta da quel camionista laggiù, si chiama Brian. Ha detto che l’ha vista a terra e ha subito chiamato i soccorsi. Quelli della scientifica arriveranno a breve.»

Stiles annuiva lentamente mentre, con i guanti, ispezionava a fondo le tasche della signora.

«Cosa ti fa credere che sia un caso per noi?» domandò Scott, alzando lievemente un sopracciglio.

«Questo, sicuramente.» mormorò Stiles, interrompendo sul nascere la risposta di Wu.

I due si voltarono nella sua direzione e videro che, sotto la sciarpa della donna, vi era una profonda ferita sulla carotide. Scott si avvicinò subito per dare un’occhiata da vicino.

«Sicuramente abbiamo appena trovato la causa del decesso..» borbottò Wu, appuntando la scoperta sul blocchetto.

«Guarda qui, Scott.» continuò Stiles, cercando di togliere le macchie di sangue dal collo della donna «Sembra un morso ma.. Questi segni non si ricollegano alla ferita.. Sembrano dovuti da qualcos’altro.»

«Non è solo quello..» iniziò il Blutbad, annusando l’aria «C’è un odore particolare sul corpo.»

«Odore? Di che tipo?»

«Odore di Blutbad. Il morso corrisponde.. Anche se al momento c’è troppo sangue per poterlo dire con certezza, ma al 99% ti dico che in questa storia è coinvolto un Wesen.»

«Puoi seguire l’odore e portarci fino a lui?»

«Sai, a volte penso che tu mi confonda con un cane da tartufo.» borbottò Scott, rimettendosi in piedi senza però smettere di annusare.

«Beh, non hai mai sbagliato e hai sempre acciuffato la preda..» disse Stiles, ridendo e rialzandosi anche lui. «Dai bello, trova il cattivone per papà!»

«Stiles, giuro che ti sbrano mentre dormi..»

«Avete finito? La scientifica è arrivata.» li interruppe Wu, indicando dietro di sé due uomini armati di valigette e macchine fotografiche.

«Certo. Abbiamo una pista. Letteralmente.» disse Stiles, indicando Scott e facendo ridere Wu.

«Credo di aver capito..» mormorò Scott, guardando verso un punto preciso.

«Bene.. Che facciamo?» chiese Stiles avvicinandosi «Tu ti metti a correre e io ti seguo con l’auto?»

«Non importa, idiota. Viene dal bosco.. In quella zona c’è solo un’abitazione e c’è solo una persona che ancora vive là in mezzo.» rispose il Blutbad, iniziando a camminare verso la strada che conduceva al sentiero sicuro dentro al bosco.

«E devo dedurre che tu conosca questa persona..» continuò Stiles, seguendolo.

Uscirono fuori dal parcheggio, attraversarono la strada e si incamminarono per il sentiero, entrambi con la mano sulla sicura della fondina della pistola.

«Sì. E non credo che sarà una cosa piacevole.»


	3. No more right answers to the wrong questions

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd64240328.png)

Camminavano ormai da 5 minuti, quando iniziarono ad intravedere un sentiero battuto in mezzo al verde. Scott lo indicò a Stiles che prontamente tirò fuori la pistola dalla fondina, giusto per essere pronti a qualsiasi evenienza. Il Blutbad, invece, proseguiva disarmato ma pronto a far scattare fuori le zanne, con gli occhi rossi che sondavano la zona in cerca di movimenti nascosti al semplice occhio umano.

Non ci volle molto, prima di intravedere la casa che cercavano. Era completamente diversa da come Stiles l’aveva immaginata, cioè mezza distrutta, abbandonata e ricoperta di rampicanti: quella era una villa, con grandi finestre ed un portone maestoso, fiori che scendevano sulle pareti come se dovessero coprire qualcosa e una grande fontana davanti a loro.

«Per la barba di Merlino..» si ritrovò a sospirare Stiles, sconvolto dalla bellezza di quel luogo.

«Stiles, fa’ silenzio!» lo zittì Scott, sussurrando.            

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo e serrò la bocca, maledicendo il suo poco autocontrollo.

Scott sembrò sentire dei rumori poiché voltò di scatto la testa verso sinistra. Stiles lo seguì con lo sguardo e allo stesso momento avanzarono verso il retro della casa.

Il retro era recintato, con un piccolo cancello arrugginito come unico passaggio, in modo che niente potesse passarci attraverso al fine di proteggere un piccolo ma rigoglioso orticello al quale, in quel momento, qualcuno stava dedicando attenzioni.

I due detective si guardarono e Scott annuì: l’odore arrivava direttamente da quella persona.

Gesticolando, Scott fece intuire a Stiles che avrebbe fatto il giro, in modo da poter prendere di spalle la figura in caso di fuga o di attacco. Stiles annuì e nascose la pistola dietro di sé in modo da non palesare subito la sua identità. Appena Scott girò l’angolo, Stiles richiamò l’attenzione della figura.

«Hey, amico!» disse, alzando la mano libera sopra la testa e sorridendo

L’uomo trasalì e si voltò di scatto verso il giovane e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Lei chi è? Questa è proprietà privata.» disse, serio, alzandosi ma senza avvicinarsi.

«Sì, avevo immaginato.. Ma caspita, amico, la tua casa è una meraviglia! Non sapevo che ci fosse una villa in mezzo al bosco, da quanto vivi qui?»

«Non sono affari che la riguardano. Adesso se ne vada.»

«Accidenti, che scortesia..» mormorò Stiles, aprendo il cancellino ed entrando nel recinto.

«Lei non può entrare. Se ne vada. Subito.» rispose l’uomo, avvicinandosi con sguardo serio.

Ma più si avvicinava più Stiles percepiva le effettive differenze tra di loro. L’uomo era molto più alto e più grosso di Stiles. Se lo avesse attaccato, forse non sarebbe riuscito a contenerlo.

«Hey, hey.. Calmo, ragazzone.. Volevo solo fare due chiacchiere..»

«Le chiacchiere non mi interessano. Fuori di qui.» quasi gridò, incazzato, arrivando pericolosamente vicino al detective.

Fu in quel momento che l’uomo andò in woge, rivelando il suo lato Blutbad agli occhi di Stiles, che non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso soddisfatto.

«Sei un Grimm..» ringhiò l’altro, gli occhi, ormai rossi, che si stringevano in una fessura.

«Già.. Adesso possiamo parlare?» chiese Stiles, ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che il Blutbad aveva già alzato la mano e stava per colpirlo con gli artigli.

Il Grimm scartò di lato all’ultimo secondo e gli puntò la pistola contro.

«Non farmi incazzare, ragazzone. O dovrò portarti in centrale.» disse, mostrando il distintivo attaccato alla cintura.

L’uomo, per tutta risposta, ringhiò e scattò in avanti, venendo però subito bloccato dalla presa ferrea di Scott che, con una mossa veloce, lo fece cadere a terra in ginocchio e gli ringhiò addosso.

La testa del Blutbad più grande si voltò di scatto e osservò Scott.

«Tu aiuti un Grimm?? Come osi??»

«Fa’ silenzio. Adesso ti calmi e vieni con noi. Non vuoi farci incazzare, anche se sei grosso sappiamo come metterti al tappeto. Tu collabora e nessuno si farà male.»

«MAI.» gridò l’uomo e con un balzo si scrollò Scott di dosso, fece retrofront e iniziò a correre verso il bosco ma, prima che riuscisse a scavalcare la recinzione, i cavi del teaser di Stiles lo raggiunsero e lo bloccarono.

Agonizzò per qualche secondo e poi svenne.

«Lo sai che non approvo l’uso di certe cose..» borbottò Scott, avvicinandosi all’uomo incosciente.

«Lo so, Scottie.. Lo so.. Ma non potevamo farcelo scappare.»

Scott annuì un po’ contrariato e si caricò l’uomo in spalla.

«Dio, è veramente pesante..» disse, cercando di rimanere in equilibrio.

«Guarda che sei tu che hai preferito venire a piedi. Adesso, te lo porti in spalla fino alla fine del bosco, io riprendo la macchina, lo carichiamo dentro e lo portiamo in centrale.»

«Ma perché sempre a me i lavori pesanti?!»

«Perché tu sei il braccio e io la mente, Scottie. Adesso andiamo.»

Scott sbuffò ma si mise ugualmente in marcia, sperando che la belva si risvegliasse il più tardi possibile.

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 

L’uomo rimase privo di sensi per tutto il viaggio in auto fino alla centrale, tanto che un paio di volte Scott si era voltato per sentirne il polso.

«A quanto diavolo l’avevi caricato quel teaser?!» aveva chiesto a Stiles, mentre l’altro era impegnato a guidare.

«Abbastanza perché potesse stordirlo..»

«Stordirlo? Se fosse stato un essere umano, lo avresti ucciso.»

Stiles non rispose e continuò a guidare.

Arrivarono alla centrale e dovettero chiedere l’aiuto di altri due colleghi per trasportarlo dentro la stanza degli interrogatori al fine di non dover spiegare l’eccessiva forza di Scott.

Lo misero seduto, lo ammanettarono ed uscirono dalla stanza.

«Puoi darmi informazioni su quest’uomo, adesso?» chiese Stiles, mentre si sedeva dall’altra parte del vetro a specchio ma sempre adocchiando l’uomo svenuto.

«Si chiama Derek Hale. La sua famiglia è stata composta da soli Blutbaden per generazioni, si dice che fossero stati i primi della nostra razza a trasferirsi in questa zona.»

«Perché parli di loro al passato?»

«Perché l’intera famiglia di Hale è stata trucidata da un gruppo di Bauerschwein una decina di anni fa. Non fu risparmiato nessuno. Solo lui e una sorella più piccola sono riusciti a salvarsi poiché si trovavano da altri parenti al momento dell’aggressione.»

«Accidenti..» fischiò Stiles, impressionato «Pover’uomo.. E’ stata tua madre a parlartene?»

Scott annuì «Tutta la comunità dei Blutbaden conosce la storia della famiglia Hale, spazzata via da un gruppo di inutili maiali..» quasi ringhiò Scott, prima di riuscire a riprendere il controllo di sé stesso. «Comunque.. Da quello che so, Hale vive da solo da quando la sorella è stata presa in custodia da alcuni loro parenti. La villa che abbiamo visto oggi era la loro vecchia casa. Non ha mai combinato alcun casino, è senza precedenti, potremmo quasi dire che sia una persona mite..»

«Una persona mite che a quanto pare era sul luogo di un delitto. Anche se non fosse stato lui, dovrà spiegarci il motivo per cui tu hai sentito il suo odore sul corpo della donna.»

«Si sta svegliando..» mormorò Scott, alzandosi dalla sedia e facendo cenno a Stiles di seguirlo.

Aprirono la porta nel momento in cui Derek Hale scuoteva la testa come per togliersi la sensazione di fastidio dal corpo.

«Ben svegliato, Hale.» disse Scott, mettendosi a sedere sulla sedia di fronte a Derek.

«McCall.» rispose l’altro, cercando di liberarsi dalle manette con uno strattone.

«Io non ci proverei. Sono a prova di lupo.» intervenne Stiles, che si era appoggiato alla parete.

Derek alzò lo sguardo su di lui, accendendo gli occhi di rosso.

«Il Concilio sa che lavori con un Grimm?!» chiese Hale, mentre tornava con lo sguardo sul Blutbad più giovane.

«Sì, lo sa. E non hanno niente da ridire, finché il Grimm si limiterà a contenere i Wesen pericolosi e a non far del male a quelli innocenti.»

«Adesso possiamo passare agli affari urgenti?» disse Stiles, sfilandosi la cartellina da sotto il braccio e aprendola davanti a Derek, mostrando l’immagine della vittima di quella mattina. «Lei è Lyra Michaels. La conosci?»

«Io non ti dirò proprio niente!» gridò verso Stiles, strattonando nuovamente le manette che iniziarono a segnargli i polsi.

«Scaldarsi così tanto non ti mette in una bella posizione, sai?» replicò il detective, allontanandosi leggermente dall’uomo.

«Sei soltanto un Grimm. Non mi fai paura.» ringhiò Hale.

Scott però sembrò aver notato qualcosa e fece cenno a Stiles di seguirlo fuori dalla stanza.

«C’è troppa rabbia in lui..» disse Scott, appena si fu chiuso la porta alle spalle.

«Abbiamo incontrato molti Wesen in questi anni che mi odiavano in maniera smisurata, cosa c’è stavolta di diverso?» chiese Stiles, alzando le spalle, per niente turbato dal comportamento del Blutbad.

«Lasciami parlare da solo con lui, solo cinque minuti. Voglio solo capire una cosa.»

«Scottie..»

«Solo cinque minuti.»

I due colleghi si guardarono per un lungo istante, poi il Grimm annuì, aggiungendo che sarebbe rimasto oltre il vetro in caso di bisogno.

Scott rientrò in stanza e, vedendolo solo, Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Beh? Il padrone ti lascia da solo?»

«Smettila, Derek. Io e Stiles siamo amici da anni, non mi farebbe mai del male.»

«Anche la mia famiglia la pensava così.» sussurrò, stringendo i pugni.

«La tua famiglia?»

«Melissa non te lo ha detto? Pensavo che questa notizia avesse già fatto il giro dei branchi..» continuò, tirando un sorriso finto.

«Raccontami.»

«Quegli schifosi maiali non sapevano dove si trovasse la nostra casa. Ci eravamo isolati, non conoscevano nemmeno i nostri volti, portavamo amuleti e ci spruzzavamo addosso pozioni in modo che non potessero sentire il nostro odore.» iniziò il Blutbad, dopo un leggero tentennamento. «C’era solo una persona che sapeva con esattezza chi eravamo e dove abitavamo. Un Grimm.»

Stiles sentì il sangue gelarsi.

«Un’amica di mia madre, con la quale aveva stretto un patto di fiducia. Quella puttana portò i maiali dalla mia famiglia, sfruttando l’amicizia e la fiducia che mia madre riponeva in lei. Io non ho più la mia famiglia e quella stronza è ancora viva da qualche parte.»

«Hai qualche prova a riguardo? Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?»

«Perché noi avevamo un codice, per farci riconoscere. Avevamo telecamere ovunque. Mia madre non avrebbe mai aperto il portone a qualche sconosciuto.»

«Chi altri sa di questa tua teoria?»

«Nessuno. Mia sorella era troppo piccola quando me ne accorsi e non ho più parlato con i miei zii da quando hanno adottato lei e non me.»

«Ok.. Ho un accordo da proporti.» disse Scott, avvicinandosi al Blutbad.

Stiles, inconsciamente, si avvicinò al vetro per sentire meglio.

«Se tu aiuti me e il mio collega, noi troveremo colei che ha distrutto la tua famiglia.»

Hale sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, come frastornato. Poi si lasciò andare in una risata isterica e assottigliò lo sguardo.

«Perché mai dovrei fidarmi? Soprattutto di lui. Chi mi assicura che poi non verrà nella mia villa e finirà il lavoro lasciato a metà da quella pazza??»

«Noi siamo la polizia, Derek. Se non ti fidi delle forze dell’ordine, chi potrà aiutarti? Non potrai continuare a fidarti solo di te stesso.»

«Dimostrati degno della mia fiducia.» ringhiò a voce bassa, quasi sfidandolo.

Scott sorrise e si alzò. Fece il giro del tavolo e, con uno scatto, gli tolse le manette.

«Ecco qua. Ma ti avverto: se scappi, un bel pugno in mezzo ai reni non te lo risparmio.»

Derek si sfregò i polsi, adesso liberi ma segnati profondamente a causa della sua forza. Si guardò intorno per qualche secondo e poi annuì.

«Cosa volete da me?»

Scott alzò la mano e fece cenno a Stiles di rientrare. Il detective aprì la porta e sorrise ad entrambi, porgendo nuovamente la cartellina davanti a Derek.

«La conosci?» chiese semplicemente, indicando con lo sguardo la foto della vittima.

Derek sembrò studiare attentamente quella foto, poi scosse la testa.

«Mai vista prima.»

«Ne sei sicuro?»

«Non esco molto spesso di casa, Grimm.»

Stiles ridacchiò e si mise a sedere accanto a Scott.

«Sul corpo della signora Michaels c’era il tuo odore. Questo come lo spieghi?»

Il Blutbad più grande aggrottò le sopracciglia, evidentemente confuso.

«E’ stata aggredita da un Wesen. Il morso corrisponde a quello della nostra razza e l’odore sul suo corpo ci ha portati dritti fino a casa tua. Derek, se collabori possiamo aiutarti..»

«McCall, io non ho la più pallida idea di quello che stai dicendo.»

«Va bene. Dov’eri stamani fra le 5:00 e le 6:00 del mattino?» chiese Stiles, fissandolo negli occhi.

«A casa mia. Dormivo.»

«Testimoni?»

«Nessuno, vivo da solo.»

Rimasero in silenzio per pochi istanti, senza distogliere lo sguardo l’uno dagli occhi dell’altro.

Stiles con la certezza di aver trovato il colpevole.

Derek con la certezza, non solo di esser nei guai fino al collo, ma anche di non aver mai visto occhi di un colore così bello.


	4. It’s much too much

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd70f61733.png)

«Quindi.. Fammi capire..» borbottò Scott, mentre seguiva Stiles fino alle loro scrivanie «Lo teniamo qui senza condurre altre indagini?»

«Gli hai promesso che lo aiuteremo a trovare la responsabile dell’omicidio della sua famiglia. Passa il caso a qualcuno. Appena sarà risolto, lui verrà trasferito nel carcere della contea.»

«Lo consideriamo il colpevole senza altre prove?»

«Scott, cos’altro ti serve? Nessuno può testimoniare dove si trovasse stamani, l’odore che hai sentito sul corpo ci ha condotto a lui, il segno del morso corrisponde alla dentizione di un Blutbad.. Certo, le ultime due sono prove inutili. Lo so. Aspettiamo solo l’autopsia, sicuramente troveranno le sue impronte o qualche suo capello sul corpo della donna, così potremmo chiudere il caso.» rispose Stiles, mentre iniziava a mettere in ordine sulla scrivania.

«Io ti ho detto che non ero sicuro sul morso al cento per cento. Potrei anche essermi sbagliato.» precisò l’altro, sedendosi sulla scrivania del collega.

«Scottie, lo conosci e quindi ti spiace mandarlo dentro.. Ma è il nostro lavoro.»

«Dovremmo analizzare attentamente il morso e gli strani segni che avevi trovato sul collo.»

«Lo sta già facendo l’anatomopatologa.»

«La Sunder non ha una conoscenza come la nostra, sui Wesen.»

«Non è un Genio Innocuo da parte di madre?»

«Potrà anche avere un’intelligenza superiore alla media, ma non ha i nostri libri.»

Stiles si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo e si stropicciò gli occhi con le mani.

«Un giorno mi farai venire un mal di testa da record.» si lamentò.

«Ragazzi..»

I due si voltarono verso la voce che li aveva chiamati e si ritrovarono davanti Wu.

«Il tizio che avete portato un paio di ore fa vuole parlarvi. E insiste. Parecchio.» continuò l’agente, roteando gli occhi.

I due si guardarono e si alzarono, seguendo Wu fino alle celle interne del commissariato.

Quando arrivarono davanti a quella di Hale, lui si alzò di scatto e strinse le mani attorno alle sbarre.

«Voglio rivedere le foto della vittima.» disse sicuro, guardando Scott.

Lui annuì con la testa e tornò indietro per riprendere il fascicolo, lasciando Stiles con il sospettato.

«Cos’è, vuoi parlare adesso? Ti si è sciolta la lingua per paura del carcere?»

«Fidati, Grimm.» mormorò Derek senza guardarlo «Non sarei io quello impaurito, là dentro. D’altronde dovresti saperlo: non si mette in gabbia un lupo rabbioso.»

«Sarcasmo, eh? Credevo di essere l’unico in grado di usarlo, in questa città..» borbottò Stiles, voltandosi verso l’ingresso giusto in tempo per vedere Scott rientrare e porgere all’Hale il fascicolo attraverso le sbarre.

Lui non fece una piega ed iniziò a sfogliarlo velocemente fino ad arrivare alla foto della vittima.

«Lo sapevo..» sussurrò, bloccandosi all’improvviso.

I due detective si guardarono, incuriositi. L’Hale alzò la testa e mostrò loro la foto.

«Vedete questo? Questo foulard. E’ di Cora.. E’ di mia sorella. Credevo di essermi sbagliato, ma potrebbe essere una soluzione.»

«Vuoi dire che abbiamo preso l’Hale sbagliato?» ridacchiò Stiles, incrociando le mani al petto.

«Cora ha 17 anni e vive dall’altra parte dello Stato. Non verrebbe mai fin qui per uccidere una sconosciuta.»

«Quindi non la conosci..»

«No. Ve l’ho già detto. Ma forse ha qualcosa a che fare con i miei zii. Questi tipi di foulard vengono prodotti solo nella città dove vivono loro, difficilmente vengono venduti. Quindi o è un regalo o è stato rubato per far ricadere la colpa su di me.»

Stiles alzò le sopracciglia fino a quasi farle combaciare con l’attaccatura dei capelli.

«Cos’è, adesso fai il nostro lavoro?» chiese, accennando ad un sorriso.

«Sto solo dicendo quello che penso.. Ha a che fare con me, no? Sto solo collaborando.»

Stiles annuì incerto e si voltò a guardare Scott. Il collega contraccambiò lo sguardo ed entrambi tornarono ad osservare il Blutbad senza proferire parola.

Si allontanarono di poco dalla cella e iniziarono a parlare sottovoce.

«Che ne pensi?» chiese Stiles, buttando ogni tanto un’occhiata all’uomo che continuava ad osservare il fascicolo fra le sue mani.

«Secondo me dovremmo fargli vedere le foto dettagliate. Tipo quella dello strano segno sul collo..»

«E’ un civile. Non possiamo fargli vedere immagini riservate.»

«Un civile che può aiutarci. Senti.. Facciamo cadere le accuse. Non credo troveranno sue impronte sul corpo della signora Michaels.. In linea teorica, sappiamo che è innocente.»

«Tu a volte mi sembri particolarmente fuori di testa, lo sai?» rispose Stiles, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

«Hey.. Dal laboratorio dicono che non hanno trovato niente che possa ricollegare Hale sulla scena del crimine.» annunciò Wu, affacciandosi nella stanza e uscendo subito dopo.

Scott si voltò verso Stiles e sorrise in segno di vittoria.

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece cenno alla guardia di aprire la cella del Blutbad.

«Ok, ragazzone. Dobbiamo parlare.»

 

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

«Questo non ha niente a che fare con i Blutbaden.» borbottò Derek, nuovamente nella stanza degli interrogatori, stavolta senza manette, con tutte le foto del caso fra le mani.

«Appunto.» esclamò Stiles, poggiando tutto il peso sullo schienale della sedia.

«Il morso non è come uno dei nostri. E questo segno.. Somiglia ad uno strangolamento con.. qualcosa che non ricordo, al momento. Ma niente appartiene alla nostra razza.» decretò infine, riponendo il tutto sul tavolo.

«Bene.. A questo punto mi sa che dobbiamo ricominciare da capo..»

«Scusate ma..» iniziò Derek, squadrandoli entrambi «Di solito i Grimm non hanno, che so, una biblioteca privata con le descrizioni di qualsiasi Wesen esistente?»

«Certo.. Ma mica ti ci facciamo entrare.» rispose stizzito Stiles ricambiando l’occhiataccia del Blutbad.

«Sei occhi sono sempre meglio di quattro..» borbottò Scott

«COSA?! MA SEI DIVENTATO SCEMO?» gridò Stiles, tirandogli un pugno sulla spalla.

«Che ho detto??» rispose, portandosi una mano alla spalla colpita.

«Perché dovremmo portarcelo dietro?»

«Perché questo è un segno lasciato dal braccio di un Lausenschlange.» li interruppe Derek, che aveva incrociato le mani al petto e stava guardando i due detective come si guardano due bambini che fanno i capricci.

Le teste dei due scattarono verso il Blutbad talmente veloce che scricchiolarono in modo preoccupante.

«Due minuti fa hai detto che non lo ricordavi.»

«Rifletto abbastanza velocemente. Ti servono i tuoi libri, Grimm. E tanta fortuna. I “serpenti spregevoli” sono molto difficili da abbattere.» rispose Derek, accennando un sorriso divertito e pieno di sfida.

«Quanto ne sai su questi Lausen-cosi?» domandò Scott.

«Abbastanza..»

«Allora ci aiuterai. Vado da Wu, firmo le carte per la scarcerazione e lo portiamo con noi.»

«Scott, maledizione..» esalò Stiles «La tua testardaggine a volte mi esaspera! Fa’ come vuoi.. Ma giuro che appena accenna a fare qualcosa di strano..» continuò, guardando Derek negli occhi serio come mai era stato prima di quel momento «..gli pianto un coltello in mezzo ai reni.»

«Oh, non preoccuparti caro Grimm.» rispose a tono il Blutbad senza vacillare «Ho fatto un patto. Ed un patto fra lupi non si infrange.»

«Sarà meglio per te.» concluse Stiles, alzandosi e raggiungendo Scott, uscendo assieme a lui dalla stanza.

«Sei particolarmente incazzato o sbaglio?» gli chiese l’amico, mentre tornavano nuovamente a sedere alle loro scrivanie.

«Non lo so, Scottie.. Anche il solo fatto che continui a chiamarmi “Grimm” mi fa uscire di testa. Lo sa che ho un nome?»

«Dai, amico.. Ti hanno chiamato in modi ben peggiori..»

«Sì, come potrei dimenticarlo.. Ma con lui è diverso.»

«Beh.. Se può farti stare meglio, pensa che ci servirà solo per risolvere questo caso.. Poi lui se ne tornerà nei boschi a fare il recluso e non dovrai più rivederlo..» disse il Blutbad, iniziando a comporre un numero al telefono e portandosi la cornetta all’orecchio.

«Mh. Sì.. Se la metti così è più facile, per me, superare questa cosa.. Anche se.. E’ un peccato. Un uomo con quegli occhi è veramente qualcosa da non lasciarsi scappare..»

«Eh? In che senso?» chiese Scott, mettendo una mano sul microfono e spostando leggermente il ricevitore dal suo orecchio.

Stiles scosse la testa.

«Lascia stare.. Non è importante.» lo rassicurò con un sorriso, in modo che il moro dimenticasse le sue parole e si concentrasse sul suo lavoro.

Scott annuì e tornò alle sue occupazioni per niente turbato, così Stiles si ritrovò perso nei suoi pensieri.

Quell’uomo.

Quel _Derek Hale_.

Aveva qualcosa, Stiles lo percepiva. Qualcosa di diverso, rispetto a tutti gli altri Wesen che aveva incontrato. Era ferito, distrutto, rassegnato ed incazzato con il mondo. Aveva perso tutto e non aveva mai fatto niente per riprenderselo. Quell’uomo bruciava vendetta, specialmente quando i suoi occhi si accendevano di rosso. Ma quando non mutavano il loro aspetto, quel verde foresta sembrava poter placare l’intero universo.

Si ritrovò a pensare di concludere quel caso il prima possibile, al fine di evitare il peggio.

No, Stiles Stilinski non si sarebbe innamorato di un Blutbad. _Mai_.

Perso com’era nei suoi pensieri, non sentì il suo collega chiamare il suo nome e si ritrovò improvvisamente con il sedere per terra.

«Ma che diavolo…?» esclamò, guardandosi intorno.

«Scusa, fratello. Ti eri incantato e non mi ascoltavi. Sai qual è la prassi: devo riattivarti il cervello.» rispose Scott dietro di lui, mentre teneva la sedia ancora sollevata.

«Che succede?» chiese confuso, rialzandosi.

«Hale è stato scarcerato ma abbiamo un altro cadavere. Andiamo.»

«Sì.. Ok.. Ehm.. Quante volte hai dovuto richiamarmi prima di attirare la mia attenzione facendomi cadere dalla sedia?» chiese ancora, mentre si metteva la giacca.

«Quattro. Quindi un codice giallo. Cosa ti ha fatto distrarre tanto?»

«Nessuno..»

«Fratello, ho chiesto _cosa_ non _chi_..» sorrise Scott, sicuro di aver fatto centro. «Chi è il tuo nessuno?»

«Nessuno, appunto.» rispose, cercando di concludere il discorso e seguendo Scott verso l’uscita.

Ma Scott deviò il percorso, andando dalla parte opposta.

«Scottie.. L’uscita è di là..»

«Lo so.. Vado a prendere Hale e ti raggiungo in macchina.»

«Hale? Cos’è, abbiamo anche il servizio “riporta a casa l’ex detenuto”?»

«Simpatico! Lo portiamo con noi..»

«Scottie, dopo averlo fatto scarcerare l’hai per caso adottato come cucciolo da compagnia?!» esclamò, seguendolo «Non possiamo farlo venire con noi! E’ un civile. Se proprio vogliamo coinvolgerlo, ci possiamo parlare ma non portarcelo dietro su una scena del crimine.»

«Ti stai agitando eccessivamente. Non sarà mica lui il tuo “nessuno”?!»

«No! No, decisamente no!» quasi gridò, iniziando a gesticolare con le braccia, quasi a voler scacciare una mosca fastidiosa.

Scott aprì la porta della sala interrogatori senza però entrarvi dentro.

«Hale, vieni con noi. Abbiamo un altro caso e forse potresti tornarci utile.»

Il moro annuì e, alzandosi, portò in alto le braccia stiracchiando i muscoli facendo però sollevare la maglia che indossava e lasciando trasparire una striscia di peli scuri che dall’ombelico si perdeva sotto il bordo dei jeans.

Il movimento non sfuggì a Stiles, che si aggrappò al braccio di Scott e gli sussurrò nell’orecchio, con voce strozzata.

«Se continua così, presto arriveremo diretti ad un codice rosso.»

 

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Arrivarono sulla scena del crimine dopo 20 minuti. Stiles e Derek avevano bisticciato durante tutto il viaggio e Scott aveva, in compenso, trovato almeno cinque modi per ucciderli e farlo risultare un incidente.

Sulla scena li aspettava l’agente Doren, che li informò subito dei fatti senza, apparentemente, prestare molta attenzione a Derek.

«La vittima è Warren Baustel, 25 anni..»

«E’ uno dei giornalisti del “Good Morning Beacon!”.. E’ sempre nei notiziari del mattino..» mormorò Scott, avvicinandosi cautamente al corpo.

«Proprio lui.. Poco fa è arrivata una segnalazione, doveva rientrare a lavoro per andare a pranzo con dei colleghi ma non è mai arrivato all’appuntamento e si sono insospettiti. Poi lo hanno trovato dei ragazzi in pattuglia.»

«Stiles..» lo chiamò Scott, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi.

Il detective lo affiancò e venne seguito prontamente da Derek.

«Sono gli stessi segni che c’erano sul collo della signora Michaels..» osservò Stiles, vedendo Derek annuire con la coda dell’occhio.

«Scusate ma.. Lui chi sarebbe?» chiese l’agente Doren, indicando Hale con il mento.

«Oh.. Lui..» iniziò Stiles, alzandosi all’improvviso «Lui è.. L’agente Miguel.. E’ nuovo, gli stiamo facendo fare un giro per abituarlo.» sbottò velocemente, concludendo la farsa con un sorriso.

L’agente Doren annuì tranquillo e si allontanò per lasciarli lavorare.

«L’agente Miguel?!» esclamò Derek, stizzito.

«Cosa dovevo dirgli, mh? “In realtà era un sospettato di omicidio in un caso analogo ma adesso ce lo portiamo a spasso perché ci serve come database di informazioni” ti suona meglio?»

«Piantatela, voi due.» sospirò Scott, iniziando a cercare fra le tasche del giornalista.

«Devo fare un riepilogo o mi scoppia il cervello.» sussurrò Stiles, osservando un punto fisso davanti a sé.

«Una segretaria ed un giornalista uccisi nello stesso identico modo, probabilmente dalla stessa persona. Entrambi ritrovati in luoghi che non hanno niente a che fare con loro. Il nesso, Stiles. Trova il nesso.» iniziò a dire, ad occhi chiusi, muovendo le mani come se stesse scrivendo per aria.

«Sta parlando con sé stesso?» chiese Derek, inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Sì, lo fa spesso. Lo aiuta a tenere ordine nella sua testa. Stiles è iperattivo, pensa troppo e a volte ha bisogno di fare un sunto della situazione.» gli spiegò Scott, cercando di scavare nelle tasche dei jeans della vittima.

«Il nesso.. Non può essere così difficile, deve esserci per forza.»

«AH-HA! TROVATO!» gridò all’improvviso Scott, estraendo la mano dalle tasche dell’uomo e portandola in aria mentre stringeva qualcosa.

Stiles sussultò, distratto, e lo guardò con occhi sgranati.

«Scott! Lo sai che non devi fare così!!!» esclamò, portandosi una mano al petto.

«Sì, sì.. Mai interromperti mentre sei nella tua testa.. ma ho trovato questo in fondo ad una tasca.» rispose, mostrandogli il bigliettino.

Stiles lo aprì, in modo che tutti e tre potessero leggere.

__

_ “Vieni al vecchio ufficio postale a DeRose Street. _

_ Non potrai scappare a lungo. _

_ Ti aspetto.” _

 

Scott e Derek alzarono lo stesso sopracciglio nello stesso momento.

«Aveva un appuntamento con qualcuno.» rifletté Stiles, guardandosi intorno. «Scottie, vai a chiedere se ci sono delle videocamere. L’ufficio postale è abbandonato da anni ma credo che venga ancora controllato dalla centrale.»

Scott annuì e si incamminò in direzione dell’agente Doren.

«Tu, lupastro. Annusa.» disse a Derek, indicando il corpo ai loro piedi.

«Lupastro?! Cosa pensi che io sia? Il personaggio di un fumetto??» rispose il diretto interessato, stringendo le mani a pugno.

Stiles, con un agile scatto, si portò alle spalle del Blutbad e, infilandogli una mano sotto la maglia, premette con forza alla base della sua schiena.

«Caaalmo. Non vorrai mica innervosirti per un piccolo soprannome.. Vero?» mormorò, arrivando al suo orecchio senza alcun problema, visto che, dal dolore, il moro si era piegato all’indietro portando il suo volto all’altezza di quello del Grimm.

Stiles dovette, però, ammettere che quella non era stata una scelta saggia. Inarcandosi in quel modo, Derek aveva esposto la gola, un punto vulnerabile per un lupo, e sentì il suo cuore perdere un battito quando posò lo sguardo sulla vena che pulsava ritmicamente sul lato del collo. In più, come se non bastasse, la pelle che stava toccando era bollente e il profumo del Blutbad gli si stava incastrando nelle narici.

Lo lasciò andare come scottato.

«Smetti di fare il bambino. Annusa.» ripeté, stavolta senza guardarlo in viso.

Derek atterrò carponi e si portò istintivamente una mano alla base della schiena, in mezzo ai reni. Le mani del Grimm erano fredde, in confronto alla sua temperatura corporea estremamente alta, ma erano lisce e morbide, nonostante il gesto sicuro ed impeccabile. Aveva trovato il suo punto al primo colpo e quello lo aveva lasciato stordito.

Doveva essere un Grimm estremamente capace, per individuare i punti deboli dei Wesen così alla svelta.

Si riprese dai suoi pensieri e annusò la vittima, non riuscendo però a percepire alcun odore particolare.

«Non sento niente. E’ strano. E’ come se questo tipo non avesse alcun odore, come se lo avessero ricoperto di pozioni che inibiscono l’olfatto.»

«O forse lo hanno ricoperto del _tuo_ odore.» puntualizzò Scott, di ritorno. «Ho chiamato alla centrale, mi stanno preparando i video di sorveglianza. Andiamo a casa e li visualizziamo tutti insieme.» continuò, per poi chinarsi anche lui sul corpo dell’uomo e annusarlo a sua volta. «Sì, ha lo stesso odore che era sul corpo della signora Michaels. Qualcuno vuole far ricadere l’intera colpa su di te, amico.» concluse, guardando Derek.

«Come può essere stato lui se ha passato la mattinata in centrale con noi?!» sbottò esasperato Stiles, parlando più a sé stesso che agli altri.

«Lo capiremo. Adesso andiamo. Mentre guido, chiama il ristorante in fondo alla nostra via e fa’ preparare qualcosa, lo passiamo a prendere dopo esser stati in centrale.» aggiunse Scott, avvicinandosi all’auto.

Stiles annuì e poi si voltò verso Derek.

«Tu vieni con noi, lupastro. Potresti servirci.» gli disse, accennando un sorriso che non aveva niente di divertito.

Derek si maledisse mentalmente.

Spazio ristretto più presenza di quel Grimm uguale perdita del suo autocontrollo.

Strinse i denti e li raggiunse.

Non poteva perdere la ragione in un momento del genere. Avrebbe tirato avanti in modo indifferente, senza prestarci troppa attenzione.

Pregò solo che il suo lupo interiore non decidesse da solo il da farsi. Non di nuovo.


	5. Every sunrise is a reward

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd64972be3.png)

*25 Maggio 2026, ore 14:06*

 

I contenitori del cibo da asporto erano abbandonati sul tavolino da fumo di fronte al camino ed i tre uomini erano completamente sommersi dai vecchi libri della madre di Stiles.

Derek e Stiles erano seduti al grande tavolo della cantina, mentre Scott era comodamente stravaccato sulla poltrona e sfogliava le pagine distrattamente, continuando a bere la sua Coca Cola. Gli altri due erano immersi nella lettura e sembravano completamente isolati dal resto del mondo. Derek era rimasto meravigliato, appena entrato nella cantina della casa dei due detective, dalla quantità dei libri e dall’arredamento così retrò ma così perfetto. Sembrava un enorme salotto, solo che si trovava sottoterra. La porta massiccia poteva trasformarla in un bunker o salvarla in caso di incendio.

In più, non si era ritrovato a sfogliare quel libro solo perché voleva aiutare i due, ma anche perché voleva scoprire il più possibile riguardo a cosa pensassero i Grimm di quelli come lui.

Il rumore di un libro che si chiude di colpo lo fece rinsavire e portò lo sguardo su Stiles, che si era alzato e stava scacciando Scott dalla poltrona. Appena l’amico si alzò, si mise sulla poltrona al contrario, lasciando la testa ciondolare fino a quasi toccare il pavimento.

«E’ impazzito o è normale anche questo?»

«Si fa andare il sangue al cervello. Così riflette meglio.. O almeno, pensa di riflettere meglio.» mormora Scott a bassa voce, come a non disturbare il suo migliore amico.

«E fa sempre così?» chiede Derek, continuando a sfogliare il libro fra le sue mani ma in realtà curioso di scoprire di più su quell’uomo.

«Stiles soffre di ADHD, un disturbo da deficit di attenzione e iperattività. Le sue abilità sono più sviluppate grazie al fatto di essere un Grimm ma l’ADHD gli incasina la testa, i suoi pensieri vanno troppo veloci e fatica a star loro dietro. Segue una terapia da anni e, fidati, questa è la sua forma migliore.» gli spiegò, sorridendo, mentre ogni tanto lanciava qualche occhiata al collega sulla poltrona.

Derek seguì il suo sguardo e alzò un sopracciglio.

Stiles stava sussurrando qualcosa e ogni tanto muoveva la testa da una parte all’altra, le mani frenetiche sembrava battessero il tempo a ritmo di qualcosa nella sua mente.

«Quando fa così, è dentro il suo Palazzo Mentale..»

«Palazzo Mentale?!»

«Esatto.. E’ una tecnica mnemonica che ha copiato da una serie televisiva alla quale è particolarmente affezionato..»

«Oh, intendi la “tecnica dei loci”.. La conosco.»

Scott annuì «Lo aiuta molto.. Solo che non deve essere disturbato. In questo momento è estremamente vulnerabile, come un nervo esposto.»

«Come prima, quando eravamo sulla scena?»

«Sì.. Io, in qualche modo, sono la sua balia. Faccio in modo che non venga interrotto quando è nella sua mente e gli riattivo il cervello quando si incanta.»

Derek alzò lo sguardo su di lui e lo guardò con un misto di curiosità e scetticismo.

«Stiles, spesso, si perde fin troppo nei suoi pensieri. Quando si distrae non è così..» disse, indicando il castano che ancora borbottava «Non parla, a stento si muove..»

«Sembra impossibile..»

«Lo pensavo anche io, all’inizio..» rise Scott «Ma poi abbiamo dovuto inventarci una “Scala di Disattenzione”.. A Stiles piace analizzare qualsiasi cosa e questa scala si basa sui miei richiami: se non riesco a riscuoterlo con la voce, passo al dolore fisico. Un pizzicotto, un pugno sulla spalla, gli tolgo la sedia da sotto le chiappe, cose così.. Più tempo ci metto ad attirare la sua attenzione, più è grave.»

«Sei mai arrivato al punto “grave”?»

«No, non ancora..» mormorò, ripensando però alla scena di quella mattina e si ritrovò a ridacchiare.

Derek provò a chiedergliene il motivo, ma Stiles si tirò su dalla sedia così velocemente che parve volesse rompersi l’osso del collo.

Entrambi i lupi sobbalzarono all’improvviso «AH-HA!» gridato da Stiles.

«Questo è uno degli effetti collaterali del passare la vita con Stiles..» borbottò il Blutbad più giovane, mentre riprendeva il controllo dei suoi battiti cardiaci.

«Ritira gli artigli, Scottie. Forse ho capito.» disse Stiles, mentre si arrampicava sulla libreria per prendere un tomo negli scaffali in alto.

Scott lo guardò scettico.

«Dobbiamo comprare un’altra scala. Prima o poi ti spaccherai la testa..»

«Sono un Grimm: sono agile, sono forte, sono bello, sono…»

«…leggero come una piuma.» continuò sarcastico Derek.

Il Blutbad si era alzato perché aveva sentito lo scricchiolio del ripiano sul quale Stiles aveva messo il piede, inudito invece dagli altri due a causa delle loro chiacchiere, e automaticamente si era portato sotto al Grimm, prendendolo per i fianchi ed alzandolo fino al piano dove si trovava quel che cercava.

«Di nuovo sarcasmo, lupastro? Stai cercando di battermi al mio stesso gioco?» chiese Stiles dopo un attimo di smarrimento, continuando poi a cercare il volume.

«Sia mai. Rubare il titolo di campione a qualcuno? Non è da me.» rispose l’altro, senza fare una piega.

«Continui?» chiese retoricamente Stiles, che aveva appena trovato cosa cercava, tirandogli una pacca sul braccio.

Derek aprì le mani, lasciandolo cadere, e Stiles non poté fare altro che stringersi il raccoglitore al petto, chiudendo gli occhi e preparandosi all’impatto col terreno.

Impatto che non avvenne, perché Derek lo riafferrò quasi subito, mettendogli le braccia sotto le ascelle e le mani a stringergli forte l’addome, il petto del Wesen e la schiena del Grimm unite come a non volersi staccare mai più. I piedi di Stiles sfioravano appena il pavimento.

«Non farlo mai più.» sibilò Stiles, senza però muoversi da quella posizione.

Anche Derek sembrava non volersi staccare, ma quando realizzò la posizione in cui erano, grazie anche ad un leggero colpo di tosse di Scott, lo lasciò andare come se si fosse scottato.

Entrambi abbassarono la testa e si allontanarono l’uno dall’altro. Derek tornò a sedere sulla sua sedia e Stiles si mise accanto a Scott.

«Dunque.. Come Grimm ormai conosco ogni Wesen di questa città e, ovviamente, le nostre due vittime lo erano. Quindi, essendo due omicidi identici, probabilmente effettuati anche dalla stessa persona, anche il movente deve essere lo stesso. E quindi dobbiamo trovare notizie su vari motivi che possono spingere dei Wesen ad uccidere altri Wesen. Qui ho una vecchia lista di attività illecite raccolta negli anni, secondo me potremmo trovare qualcosa..» spiegò Stiles, mentre iniziava a sfogliare la lista.

«La Confraternita del Sangue Sacro.» sussurrò il Blutbad, irrigidendosi completamente.

«Come, scusa?» chiese Stiles, avvicinandosi per sentire meglio.

«La Confraternita del Sangue Sacro. Sono loro i vostri colpevoli.» ripeté, mettendo una mano sul foglio dove spiccava il nome che aveva appena detto.

I due detective si guardarono e, mentre Scott si precipitava a cercare più informazioni in quel libro, Stiles tornò con gli occhi sul Blutbad più grande.

«Come fai ad esserne sicuro?» chiese cautamente Stiles, notando l’improvviso pallore sul volto del moro.

«Perché il gruppo gli sta dietro da settimane e avevano notato la presenza di un Lausenschlange.»

«Hale, non riesco a seguirti.. E sappi che è raro, per me, non riuscire a capire qualcosa ma in questo momento mi stai mettendo in difficoltà.»

Derek non rispose, prese il cellulare che aveva in tasca, cliccò su uno dei numeri rapidi e se lo portò all’orecchio. Una voce rispose dopo pochi squilli.

«Alpha. Non ci crederai, ma ho bisogno di voi.»

 

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 

*25 Maggio 2026, ore 22:50*

 

 

«Spiegami di nuovo perché siamo a casa tua, Hale.»

«Perché devo farvi parlare con qualcuno.»

«E perché qui?»

«Perché è sicuro.»

«Anche casa mia è sicura! Chi è questa persona?»

«Grimm, piantala di fare domande.»

«Mi hai impedito di portare la mia attrezzatura, devo sapere contro chi sto andando.»

«Non stai andando contro nessuno.»

«Questo lo dici tu!»

«DIO, smettetela!!» esclamò Scott, esasperato. In quelle ore di attesa, i modi per ucciderli e farlo sembrare un incidente erano diventati 17.

Scott era seduto sul portico di villa Hale, Derek era in piedi vicino a lui e Stiles camminava avanti e indietro nel giardino, non riuscendo a darsi pace.

«Fra dieci minuti saranno qui. Non manca molto.»

«”Saranno”?? Quanti sono??» esclamò Stiles, fermando la sua camminata isterica.

«Sono in tre. Adesso basta o giuro che ti apro la gola con i denti.»

«Le tue minacce non mi toccano, lupastro.» rispose Stiles dandogli le spalle.

Rumori di erba calpestata e rametti spezzati attirarono la loro attenzione verso il bosco che circondava la villa.

«In anticipo. Deve aver guidato Al.» mormorò il Blutbad, guardando verso un punto fisso nella vegetazione.

«E ringrazia il cielo che io l’abbia fatto o saremmo ancora alla base ad aspettare Lydia passione truccatrice.» rispose una voce fra gli alberi.

Stiles strinse gli occhi e vide uscire dal verde del bosco una ragazza con i capelli neri, con una valigia in una mano e l’altra poggiata sopra il manico di un coltello che aveva legato in vita.

«Quante storie, Al. Dobbiamo conoscere gente nuova, non posso avere un aspetto trasandato come Liam!» rispose stizzita un’altra ragazza, mentre seguiva la prima. Questa aveva i capelli rossi e un giacchetto nero lungo fino alle ginocchia.

«Cos’ho io?!» esclamò una voce maschile.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo e poté notare un ragazzo in cima ad un albero che stava guardando nella direzione della ragazza con i capelli rossi.

«Niente, niente. Scendi giù.» rispose la rossa, sventolando una mano in aria.

Il ragazzo si lanciò e atterrò in modo perfetto. Anche lui stringeva in mano un borsone mentre con l’altra teneva un arco.

I nuovi arrivati si posizionarono davanti a Stiles e Scott, mentre Derek rimaneva in disparte.

Stiles capì che i tre giovani che aveva davanti non erano semplici umani, ma bensì tre Wesen. Come fece? Gli bastò notare il modo in cui lo stavano squadrando da capo a piedi. Tipico, quando un Wesen aveva a che fare con lui.

Tutti e tre andarono in Woge ed iniziarono a presentarsi.

«Io sono Allison. Razza mista.» disse, atona.

Stiles notò nel suo volto la presenza di due razze diverse: quella dei Balan, i giaguari, e quella dei Mauvais Dentes, le tigri. Aveva il muso di giaguaro ma le macchie erano quelle striate delle tigri.

«Sono Liam. Razza mista.» disse il ragazzo.

Con lui, Stiles notò una sola razza presente, ma come se fosse stata sfumata con qualcos’altro. Aveva i tratti da Scharfblicke, un gufo, ma erano tratti molto leggeri e non marcati come quelli di Allison. Uno dei genitori di Liam doveva esser stato sicuramente un essere umano.

«Ed io sono Lydia. Razza mista.»

Anche qui, Stiles notò la stessa sfumatura che aveva notato in Liam. Lei si mostrò come Musai, un Wesen dalla pelle blu, occhi enormi e capelli rossi che di solito accompagnavano gli artisti, diventando le loro muse. Ma la pelle era più tendente all’azzurro, gli occhi non mutavano granché la loro forma ed il rosso dei capelli non aumentava di intensità.

Sentì Scott, accanto a lui, fare un passo in avanti e andare in Woge.

«Io sono Scott McCall. Sono un Blutbad di razza pura e sono un detective della squadra omicidi di Beacon Hills. Lui è il mio collega..»

«Stiles Stilinski. Il Grimm. Lo conosciamo tutti.» lo interruppe Allison, assumendo nuovamente un aspetto umano, seguita poi da tutti gli altri. «Derek ci ha detto che avete due casi dove è coinvolto un Lausenschlange. E’ così?» continuò, guardando Scott dritto negli occhi.

 Scott annuì.

«Bene. Allora abbiamo del lavoro da fare.»

Quella notte sembrò non finire mai.

Il gruppo discusse di tutto, della nascita di una sorta di resistenza contro coloro che non accettavano l’unione di Wesen di razze diverse, di come agivano, di cosa non fare per attirare attenzioni indiscrete, finendo per esporre ognuno le proprie storie personali al fine di conoscersi meglio per poter cooperare in sintonia. Allison si dimostrò restia, mentre Scott, Lydia e Liam sembravano non avere freno.

Stiles avrebbe voluto parlare della sua vita volentieri, se non fosse per il fatto che non riusciva a concentrarsi. Il motivo? I bellissimi occhi verdi di Derek, che più volte aveva percepito su di sé. Sembrava lo stesse studiando quando non lo guardava, come se volesse imprimersi nella mente ogni dettaglio possibile del volto, ogni sfumatura della voce, ogni luce dello sguardo.

Smise di seguire i discorsi di Allison sulla Confraternita e iniziò a concentrarsi sul Blutbad davanti a lui. Stava con la schiena poggiata alla finestra, braccia conserte e volto concentrato.

Cercava di distrarsi osservando Scott nel suo imbranato tentativo di creare un dialogo con Allison, offrendole informazioni di qualsiasi tipo anche se la ragazza non ne chiedeva. Si ritrovò a sorridere, intuendo che la giovane avesse fatto colpo sul suo amico ma il sorriso si bloccava quando sentiva gli occhi di Derek addosso. Sembravano bruciare la pelle, tanto erano insistenti.

Alla fine, Stiles dovette farsi fare un riassunto da un assonnato Scott mentre tornavano a casa.

Il pensiero degli occhi di Derek che vagavano su di lui però non lo abbandonò un secondo, si era incastrato a forza nella sua mente, come una spina fastidiosa sottopelle che non riuscivi a togliere se non incidendo la carne.

 


	6. Happiness with no name

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd645773ce.png)

*26 Maggio 2026, ore 07:30*

 

_*Dling dlong*_

_*Dling dlong*_

«STILES. Anche se hai cambiato la suoneria alla sveglia, se non la spengi subito te la infilo lo stesso nel…»

«Rinfodera le zanne, fratello. E’ il campanello!» rispose Stiles, fermandosi per un secondo davanti alla camera di Scott.

Il giovane Blutbad aveva la testa sotto il cuscino e le coperte tirate fin sopra le spalle.

«Riesci a respirare in quel modo??» chiese Stiles, avvicinandosi per osservarlo.

« _Stileeeees!_ Ti prego! Siamo tornati a casa quattro ore fa.. Lasciami dormire.»

«Veramente siamo tornati alle 4 del mattino..»

«VATTENE!»

«Saremmo anche tornati prima se qualcuno non avesse deciso di fare gli occhi dolci ad una certa ragazza con i capelli neri..»

«Giuro che me ne frego della promessa fatta alle nostre madri e ti sbrano seduta stante.»

«Ultimamente ci avete preso gusto, con questa minaccia..»

_*Dling dlong*_

 

Un lamento uscì da quell’ammasso di lenzuoli e coperte nelle quali Scott cercava di nascondersi, come se non volesse più uscirne.

«Va bene.. Va bene, vado.» alzò le mani Stiles, in segno di resa, e si diresse verso l’ingresso.

Aprì la porta e per qualche secondo il suo cervello si disattivò.

Davanti a lui c’era la meraviglia fatta persona.

Il Sole del mattino gli faceva risaltare la lieve abbronzatura, rendendolo simile ad un Dio greco e gli bagnava il viso, dando l’impressione che i suoi occhi fossero ancora più verdi di quanto fossero in realtà.

«Non dirmi che sei andato in catalessi.. Io non sono Scott, per me rimani così tutto il giorno.» disse Derek, alzando un sopracciglio, pronto ad alzarlo di peso per poter entrare nella casa.

Stiles scosse la testa, tornando in sé e sorridendogli.

«Lupastro! Mattiniero, eh? Prego, entra pure.» rispose Stiles, bloccandosi poi a pensare che era bastata una frase di Derek per farlo uscire dal mondo dei sogni.

Si annotò mentalmente di parlarne con Scott il prima possibile.

«McCall?» chiese Derek, dopo essersi guardato attorno.

«Ancora a letto..» rispose, affacciandosi poi verso le scale «SCOTTIEEEE!! Svegliati, c’è Hale!! Hai capito?? Scottie!!»

«Si, si, SI HO CAPITO. Ho capito e TI ODIO.»

«E’ sveglio.. Caffè?» chiese Stiles, senza guardarlo e dirigendosi subito in cucina.

«Sì, grazie..» borbottò Derek, preso in contropiede dalla gentilezza del Grimm. «Comunque.. Ieri sera avete dimenticato delle cose da me e…»

«Frena il carro, Hale.. Prima di parlare di lavoro ci serve un caffè..» lo interruppe Stiles, voltandosi un attimo verso di lui, accennando un sorriso.

Derek rimase qualche secondo con la bocca aperta. Il lieve sorriso di Stiles gli rimase impresso a fuoco nella mente e per un attimo si chiese come facesse ad essere così bello anche appena sveglio.

Scacciò via prepotentemente quel pensiero dalla sua testa e si sedette su uno sgabello in cucina, in attesa del caffè.

«’Giorno..» borbottò Scott, trascinando i piedi ed entrando in cucina mentre si grattava la testa.

«Buondì Scottie.. Ecco a te..» rispose l’amico e gli passò una tazza di caffè bollente.

«Aaah, che bellezza..» mormorò il giovane Blutbat, annusando l’aroma della bevanda e sorridendo come un ebete.

«Adesso possiamo parlare.. Dicevi?» chiese Stiles, mentre porgeva anche a Derek una tazza di caffè.

«Dicevo che avete dimenticato questi..» rispose, ponendo sul tavolo dei fogli scritti a mano.

«E tu ti sei svegliato a quest’ora inumana per portarceli?» chiese Scott, ancora intontito dal sonno.

«Non avevo niente da fare.» borbottò lui, iniziando a bere.

«Caffè amaro. Lo sapevo.» disse Stiles, adocchiandolo con la coda dell’occhio.

«Ti piace analizzare le persone, Grimm?»

«A me piace analizzare qualsiasi cosa, Hale.»

«Ragazzi, vi prego.. Non di prima mattina..» pigolò Scott, chiudendo gli occhi e nascondendo la faccia nell’incavo del braccio.

Stiles alzò le mani e fece cenno a Derek di continuare a parlare.

«Ripeto: avete dimenticato questi da me e Liam ha detto che la Confraternita è venuta a conoscenza del fatto che un Grimm sta indagando sui cadaveri che si lasciano dietro. Ha notato molta agitazione, durante l’appostamento di stanotte.»

«Ancora mi chiedo come faccia Liam a nascondersi così bene da non farsi individuare nemmeno con l’olfatto.»

«Te l’ha spiegato ieri sera.. Semplicemente, perché è bravo in quello che fa.»

«Sì, sì.. Ok. Quindi dovrei preoccuparmi?»

«Ti sei mai preoccupato per le altre minacce di morte?»

«No, decisamente mai.» rispose Stiles, grattandosi il mento.

«Stavolta è diverso..» intervenne Scott «Questi non sono impauriti come gli altri. Questi uccidono dei Wesen e non vogliono essere scoperti. Ti vorranno chiudere la bocca e faranno sul serio.» continuò, alzandosi per mettere la tazza ormai vuota nel lavello.

«Vuol dire che staremo più attenti del solito.» esclamò sorridendo, mentre metteva in ordine la cucina. «Dobbiamo passare qualche minuto in centrale per cercare delle cose, poi possiamo venire da te per un’altra riunione veloce. Potrebbe andar bene?» chiese, poi, voltandosi per guardare Derek dritto negli occhi.

Il Blutbad semplicemente annuì e aspettò i due detective in salotto, dando loro la possibilità di cambiarsi per fare almeno un pezzo di strada insieme.

C’era qualcosa, però, che non lo convinceva.

Un profumo pungente sembrava seguirlo da quando era uscito dal bosco e riusciva a sentirlo fino a dentro la casa del Grimm. Tentò di localizzarlo più volte ma non gli pareva che provenisse da qualche oggetto all’interno dell’abitazione. Forse era qualcosa fuori.

I due detective scesero velocemente le scale e si fermarono solo per mettersi le giacche addosso. Stiles continuava a parlargli e lui rischiava di distrarsi dal riuscire a rintracciare l’odore fino a che non uscirono di casa.

Si voltò verso Stiles per ringhiargli di fare silenzio ed in quel momento lo vide.

L’unica cosa che non doveva esserci.

Un piccolo, tremolante pallino rosso sul petto di Stiles.

Derek sgranò gli occhi e fece la cosa che gli venne più naturale.

Si portò di fronte al Grimm nel momento esatto in cui il fucile nascosto sparò il colpo in canna.

«CECCHINO.» riuscì a gridare, nonostante l’improvviso dolore lancinante gli avesse spezzato voce e fiato.

Stiles, lievemente intontito, al rumore dello sparo afferrò Derek, circondandogli il petto con le braccia, e se lo tirò contro facendo leva sulle gambe rotolando a terra in modo che Scott potesse chiudere la porta. Si allontanarono veloci dal salotto e si nascosero dietro l’isola della cucina, mentre il cecchino scaricava l’intero caricatore verso la casa.

Derek si premette la mano sulla ferita.

Lo avevano colpito alla spalla. Non gli sembrò di sentire un foro d’uscita e questo doveva significare che il proiettile era ancora nel suo corpo.

L’attacco durò una manciata di secondi al massimo e poi terminò all’improvviso senza più ricominciare.

Scott attese altri due secondi prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo.

«Menomale dovevamo stare più attenti..» sospirò, alzandosi lentamente per andare a controllare.

«Hale? Tutto bene?» chiese Stiles, senza curarsi minimamente delle parole dell’amico.

«Sto sanguinando, Grimm. Secondo te va tutto bene?!» sbottò l’altro, scostando la mano completamente insanguinata dal petto.

Stiles si voltò a guardarlo e sbiancò in meno di un battito di ciglia.

Stava perdendo molto sangue.. Forse non era superficiale come Derek aveva sospettato.

Distolse l’attenzione dalla sua mano e tornò a focalizzarsi sul volto del detective.

«Ti dà fastidio la vista del sangue?? Sei serio??»

«Non mi dà fastidio il sangue!!» esclamò l’altro, punto sul vivo «Semplicemente.. Mi ci devo ancora abituare per bene..» continuò, incassando leggermente la testa sulle spalle.

«Non l’avrei mai detto.» commentò, cercando di sfilarsi la giacca per vedere la gravità del danno senza però riuscire a trattenere qualche sibilo di dolore.

Stiles mosse le mani nella sua direzione, cercando di aiutarlo ma senza riuscire a sfiorarlo per paura di potergli fare del male o intralciarlo in qualche modo. Sapeva essere spietato quando si trattava di eliminare delle minacce.. Ma quando si trovava a stretto contatto con qualcuno che necessitava di cure, il cervello gli andava in pappa e rischiava di fare più male che bene.

«SCOTT!! Chiama un’ambulanza, presto!! E chiama anche in centrale, fai mandare qualcuno!» gridò allora, chiudendo le mani a pugno e conficcandosi le unghie nella carne.

Se c’era una cosa che Stiles odiava più di tutte, era quella di sentirsi inutile.

«Li ho già chiamati, sta arrivando Wu.. Perché ti serve un’ambulanza?» chiese, affacciandosi da sopra l’isola della cucina e sgranando gli occhi quando notò il sangue di Derek.

«Credevo avesse colpito a vuoto..» esclamò, prendendo il cellulare e portandoselo subito all’orecchio.

«Credevi male, McCall.» borbottò Derek, riuscendo a togliersi la giacca e rimanendo in canottiera.

Stiles notò con stupore che la pallottola aveva colpito la zona superiore della spalla, a metà strada fra il trapezio ed il deltoide, squarciando la pelle. A quanto pare, il suo istinto di lupo lo aveva spinto a proteggerlo ma anche ad evitargli una ferita grave. Se non si fosse abbassato, avrebbe potuto essere colpito al polmone.

Lo vide lasciarsi sfuggire un ringhio nel tentativo di toccarsi il retro della spalla e, prima di rifletterci, posò la sua mano su quella del Blutbad e gliela scostò.

«Credo abbia colpito l’osso.. Non c’è foro d’uscita ma visto l’aspetto della spalla potresti avere la clavicola spezzata. Credo dovranno incidere per togliertelo e ingessarti per bene.» mormorò, sfiorandogli la spalla.

«Che meraviglia.» sbottò, guardandolo di sfuggita.

Stiles tolse la mano dal corpo caldo del moro e si alzò di scatto nell’esatto momento in cui Scott stava entrando in casa seguito da dei paramedici.

«Veniamo a trovarti appena prendiamo quel bastardo.. Chiamo Allison e gli altri..» disse Scott a Derek, mentre veniva caricato in barella.

«Fatevi aiutare da Liam.» rispose l’altro.

Dopo che se ne furono andati tutti, Wu compreso, i due chiamarono Liam, lo avvertirono delle condizioni di Derek e gli chiesero di raggiungerli a casa loro.

 

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

*26 Maggio 2026, ore 09:45*

 

Liam arrivò dopo 15 minuti e non aprì bocca nemmeno per un secondo.

I due detective gli spiegarono cos’era successo e che Derek aveva consigliato loro di farsi aiutare da lui. Così il ragazzo aveva annuito, si era guardato intorno ed era sparito verso il punto in cui Stiles credeva fossero partiti i colpi.

Ritornò dopo altri 20 minuti con un fazzoletto stretto in pugno.

«Si era appostato lassù, a quasi un chilometro di distanza. Ho trovato questo.. A quanto pare non è riuscito a recuperarli tutti.» disse, aprendo il fazzoletto e rivelando ai due detective un bossolo.

«E’ un calibro 7.62 mm..» borbottò Stiles.

«Sì. Di un tipo che non riconosco, al momento. Devono aver usato un PSG1, senza ombra di dubbio.» continuò il ragazzo, continuando ad osservare il bossolo.

«Un.. che cosa?» chiese Scott.

«Un fucile d’assalto, McCall. Dovete trovare un ex-Navy SEAL, magari congedato con disonore.»

«Cercheremo una volta in ufficio.. Andiamo. Vieni con noi?» chiese Stiles, mentre recuperava le chiavi di casa dalla tasca.

«Vado a controllare Derek. Non gli piacciono gli ospedali.» disse, congedandosi con un cenno della testa e sparendo nella boscaglia.

 

I due detective arrivarono in centrale e subito si misero a lavoro. Scott firmò le carte per l’assicurazione della casa e si mise alla ricerca del presunto sospettato.

Stiles si rifugiò nella sua mente.

Non gli sfuggiva mai niente. Lui osservava sempre tutto e tutti. Eppure, quella volta gli era sfuggita la presenza di un cecchino. Era distratto.

Era stato distratto da Derek Hale.

Maledisse quel Blutbad scorbutico in almeno tre modi diversi, prima che Scott lo facesse ritornare alla realtà con uno scappellotto.

«Eh? Cosa?» chiese, lievemente smarrito.

«Codice giallo. Ancora.» osservò Scott, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Bene. Che succede?» chiese, cercando di cambiare discorso.

«Stavo dicendo..» ricominciò Wu, lì vicino, ripetendo ciò che aveva appena detto a Scott «Nel corpo della seconda vittima hanno trovato questo. E intento, letteralmente “nel corpo”. Gli avevano inciso la schiena e glielo avevano nascosto dietro la colonna vertebrale.» disse, mostrandogli pezzo di legno rotondo, lavorato, con sopra inciso uno strano simbolo.

«Puzza di Derek. Lo sento anche senza aprire la busta.» mormorò Scott, abbassando la voce.

«Credo dovremmo farglielo vedere.» rispose Stiles, prendendo in mano il sacchetto e osservandolo da vicino. Aveva qualcosa di molto familiare ma, per la prima volta, non riuscì a trovare alcun riferimento nel suo Palazzo Mentale.

Qualcosa, nella sua testa, stava cambiando. Lo stava facendo senza il suo permesso. Lo stava facendo automaticamente e questo lo mandò nel panico.

Per una volta, non aveva il controllo. E se lui non aveva il controllo, rischiava di cadere. E quando si cade, ci si fa male.

Stiles si era fatto male così tante volte, nella sua vita, che aveva promesso a se stesso di non perdere mai più il controllo. Ma a quanto pare stava fallendo.

Prese la sua giacca e, seguito da Scott, andò verso l’auto.

Guidò verso l’ospedale in silenzio, senza lasciarsi uscire una parola.

Raggiunto il luogo, andò sicuro verso il reparto in cui sapeva avrebbero messo Derek, mostrando il proprio distintivo quando qualcuno cercava di fermarlo e lasciando a Scott il compito di spiegare chi fossero e cosa o chi cercassero.

Trovò la stanza di Derek al primo colpo ed entrò senza annunciarsi.

Il moro aveva una fasciatura stretta che partiva dal collo e gli avvolgeva l’intero bicipite, risaltandolo come mai prima di quel momento. Sembrava tranquillo, come se lo squarcio che aveva sulla spalla fosse un semplice taglietto. Accanto al letto del Blutbad c’era Lydia, seduta su uno sgabello, che gli stava carezzando un braccio e vicino alla finestra, in piedi, c’era Allison.

Stiles tirò fuori il cerchio di legno dalla tasca e lo buttò sul letto.

«Lo riconosci?» gli chiese, semplicemente.

Il Blutbad alzò un sopracciglio e poi prese il sacchetto con la mano sinistra.

Quando mise a fuoco, quasi sbiancò.

«Dove lo avete trovato?»

«Lo avevano nascosto dentro Warren Baustel. E ha il tuo odore.» disse Scott, emergendo dal corridoio. Si voltò e a Stiles sembrò quasi di vederlo mentre sorrideva impacciato verso Allison, che lo salutò con un cenno della testa e si avvicinò al letto per vedere l’oggetto in questione.

«E’ della mia famiglia. E’ il simbolo che usiamo per insegnare ai giovani Blutbaden a contenere i loro istinti durante le prime lune. E’ una sorta di amuleto..» rispose, passando l’oggetto alle ragazze vicine a lui.

«Bene. Abbiamo appurato che ce l’hanno con te. Adesso, dobbiamo solo capire _perché_ ti hanno preso di mira.» iniziò Stiles, venendo poi interrotto dalla suoneria del cellulare di Scott che venne a sua volta seguito da quella del cellulare di Allison.

Entrambi uscirono per rispondere, seguiti da Lydia.

Derek e Stiles rimasero soli.

Il silenzio iniziò ad invadere la stanza, così Stiles decise di troncarlo sul nascere.

«Allora.. Come.. Come ti senti?» chiese, iniziando a passeggiare per la stanza.

«Meglio... Io.. Mi hanno tolto il proiettile e l’hanno mandato ad analizzare. Mi hanno ricucito alla meglio e dicono che in serata dovrebbero operarmi per sistemare la clavicola ma ho un fattore di guarigione abbastanza veloce. In un paio d’ore non ci sarà più niente.» borbottò l’altro, facendo finta di non guardarlo ma continuando costantemente a seguirlo con la coda dell’occhio.

«Io.. Non mi dà fastidio il sangue!» sbottò all’improvviso Stiles, chiudendo la mano a pugno ed infilando l’altra in tasca.

Derek lo osservò confuso per qualche secondo, annuendo incerto.

«Solo che.. Se è sangue su un cadavere.. Sai.. E’ già morto e non mi fa senso.. Ma sui vivi.. E’ strano.. So che stanno soffrendo ma non so mai come aiutarli..»

«In polizia non fanno dei corsi sul primo soccorso?» chiese, togliersi dal volto l’espressione confusa.

«Certo che li fanno, lupastro!!» rispose l’altro, guardandolo storto. «Non è che io non abbia le basi del primo soccorso.. Tecnicamente ho superato anche gli esami avanzati di infermieristica.. Semplicemente.. Ho paura di fare del male. Potrei agitarmi ed agire senza pensare..»

«Agire senza pensare?? Tu?! Mi sembra impossibile.» ridacchiò Derek.

Stiles si bloccò sul posto e rimase affascinato dal sorriso di Derek. Si chiese cosa gli impedisse di  sorridere frequentemente.

Il Blutbad sembrò addolcire lo sguardo.

«Tu? Tu come stai? Sei rimasto ferito o..»

«No.. No, io no..» lo interruppe, quasi boccheggiando «Grazie a te, non ho riportato danni.. Anzi, ti ringrazio per quello che hai fatto..»

«Lo avrebbe fatto Scott, al mio posto..» rispose lui.

«STILES!!» gridò Scott, rientrando in stanza. «Stiles, l’hanno preso!!»

Stiles trasalì lievemente e sgranò gli occhi.

«Cos.. Eri nella fase acuta??» chiese, prendendolo per un braccio quando rischiò di perdere l’equilibrio.

«No.. Sto bene. Dove l’hanno preso? Chi è?»

«L’ha preso Liam. Lo ha stordito e poi ha fatto una soffiata anonima.» disse Allison, rientrando in stanza insieme a Lydia.

«Allora direi che è giunto il momento di farci un paio di chiacchiere.» annunciò Stiles, voltandosi solo per un secondo verso Derek. Fece per distogliere lo sguardo ma tornò a guardarlo immediatamente. «Che stai facendo, tu?» gli chiese.

«Vengo con voi.» rispose l’altro, che nel frattempo si era alzato dal letto e cercava di togliersi la flebo senza strapparla.

«No, no. No, tu rimani qui!»

«Ma io sto bene..»

«Posso immaginarlo, ma non puoi uscire.»

«Ma io..»

«Sì, sei un Blutbad grande e grosso ma no. Non ci seguirai. Ascoltami bene: ti hanno sparato e devono pure operarti quindi qui vorranno tenerti sotto controllo per ancora qualche ora, per evitare complicanze.»

«Ma io non..»

«Non possiamo far insospettire degli infermieri. E io non posso coprirti se te ne vai dopo un’ora. Anche se dovessero portarti in sala operatoria e vedere l’osso già saldato, la madre di Scott si inventerà qualcosa. Non sei il primo Wesen che portano qui dentro, qualcosa faranno.»

«Smetti di interrompermi, Grimm!»

«E tu smetti di fare il bambino, Hale!»

«Basta! Vi prego, basta! Giuro che vi arresto entrambi.» gridò Scott esasperato.

I due, trasportati dal litigio, non si erano accorti di essersi avvicinati e si erano ritrovati ad un palmo di distanza.

Appena se ne accorsero, si allontanarono velocemente.

Derek si mise a sedere sul bordo del letto.

Stiles infilò le mani in tasca, si guardò intorno e uscì dalla stanza insieme a Scott, che salutò tutti con un cenno della testa.

Il Blutbad attese ancora qualche secondo e poi ricominciò a togliersi i vari cavi che gli avevano messo addosso.

«Sei proprio cotto, eh.» sospirò Lydia, guardandosi le unghie e mal celando un sorrisino contento.

«Fa’ silenzio.» gli ringhiò contro Derek, cercando i suoi vestiti nell’armadietto vicino al letto. «Io non posso..»

«Tu puoi. Devi solo convincerti.» disse Allison, tornando a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

Vide i due detective allontanarsi.

Derek doveva sbloccarsi o sarebbe arrivato tardi.

D’altronde.. Derek poteva permettersi di cadere.

Lei no.


	7. Tears of ice

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd65441a8a.png)

Appena arrivarono in centrale, i due detective si precipitarono verso la sala interrogatori senza tante cerimonie.

Qualcosa però non andò nel giusto modo perché appena Stiles entrò nella stanza si accorse del fatto che il sospettato non fosse ammanettato.

All’inizio non ne capì il motivo. Era accusato di aver aperto il fuoco su di lui mirando precisamente al suo petto. Quindi perché non ammanettarlo?

L’uomo scartò di lato e colpì violentemente Scott alla tempia, assestandogli un pugno ben calibrato che lo mandò al tappeto.

Stiles si trovò impreparato e non riuscì a reagire in tempo. L’uomo lo fece cadere con uno sgambetto e si avventò sulla sua gola, cercando di strangolarlo.

Mille idee gli passarono per la testa ma non riuscì a metterne in pratica nemmeno una. La presa dell’uomo era forte e si ritrovò presto senza fiato. Annaspava, cercava di togliersi le sue mani dal collo con gli occhi puntati dritti sul suo aggressore. Questo andò in Woge e, stranamente, sorrise.

Di solito i Wesen andavano nel panico, appena vedevano la loro vera natura riflessa nel pozzo nero in cui si trasformavano gli occhi di un Grimm e questo turbò non poco Stiles.

Sapeva di averlo in pugno.

E Stiles sapeva che stavolta non ce l’avrebbe fatta.

Qualcuno, però, gli strappò via l’aggressore di dosso con così tanta forza che ci mancò poco che gli si staccasse il collo.

L’uomo venne lanciato contro il muro e perse i sensi all’istante.

Stiles si voltò per ringraziare Scott, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, ma rimase senza parole quando vide Derek in piedi di fronte a lui.

Il Blutbad era rivolto verso l’uomo a terra e, quando si accorse che non si sarebbe rialzato presto, si precipitò verso Stiles, che aveva iniziato a tossire violentemente.

«Stai bene??» gli chiese, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle e una mano sul petto.

Stiles continuò a tossire per qualche altro secondo, mandando occhiate preoccupate verso Scott, che stava lentamente cercando di rialzarsi, gemendo dal dolore.

«Che diavolo ci fai qui, lupo?» chiese, con voce gracchiante come se non bevesse da giorni.

«Ti salvo il culo, a quanto pare.» rispose, facendo scorrere la grande mano su e giù per la sua schiena, come a volerlo aiutare.

«Scottie?» gracchiò, tornando con lo sguardo sull’amico.

«Sono vivo..» rispose l’altro, mettendosi a sedere e poggiando la schiena sul muro.

«Ragazzi, ma che diavolo… Hale??»

I tre uomini si voltarono verso la porta, incontrando lo sguardo preoccupato di Wu.

«Salve..» mormorò Derek, alzando una mano.

«Che è successo?!» chiese l’agente, aiutando Scott a rimettersi in piedi.

«Perché non era ammanettato?!» chiese Stiles, mentre anche lui si rialzava con l’aiuto di Derek.

«Cosa? Certo che era ammanettato!» disse Wu, sporgendosi verso il tavolo.

«Se lo fosse stato non ci avrebbe aggrediti.» rispose Scott, tastandosi la tempia colpita.

Wu riemerse da sotto il tavolo con in mano le manette spezzate a metà e con sul volto un’espressione sarcastica.

«Beh.. Questo spiega tante cose.» commentò, sventolandole in aria.

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Si voltò per ringraziare Derek ma lo vide mentre gli fissava insistentemente il collo.

«Cosa stai guardando, lupo?»

«Il tuo collo.» rispose Derek, senza togliere lo sguardo.

Stiles alzò un sopracciglio. «Ma davvero? E cosa vuoi fare? Mordermi?» chiese, con un tono malizioso poco velato.

Il Blutbad gli rivolse un’occhiataccia e si ritrovò a sfiorargli la pelle vicino al pomo d’adamo.

«Ti sta venendo fuori un bel livido.»

Dall’altra parte della stanza, Wu sgranò gli occhi e si voltò a guardare Scott per un breve secondo, avvicinandosi velocemente.

«C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi, detective McCall?» chiese, continuando a guardare i due che sembrava si stessero mangiando con gli occhi.

«Credimi, agente Wu. Quando ci capirò qualcosa sarai il primo a saperlo» rispose Scott, quasi sussurrando per non interrompere l’atmosfera che si era creata.

Questa, però, scemò appena il sospettato iniziò a risvegliarsi, grugnendo dal fastidio.

Derek si staccò da Stiles e il detective sentì un’ondata di freddo aggredirgli la pelle dopo che la mano calda del moro si era allontanata dalla sua pelle.

Lo osservò mentre si metteva davanti a lui, come a fargli da scudo, mentre non toglieva gli occhi dal sospettato che stava scuotendo la testa per riprendersi.

«L’hai visto, vero? Che aspetto aveva?» gli chiese Derek, strappandolo fuori dalla sua mente per la seconda volta con una sola frase.

«Io.. Era.. Un rinoceronte.. Sembrava un rinoceronte.» rispose Stiles, arrossendo lievemente. Per cosa, poi, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.

« _Dickfelling_.» sussurrò il moro, in modo che il Wesen a terra potesse sentirlo lo stesso.

Questo alzò la testa e andò in Woge, piantando i suoi occhi in quelli di Derek. Il Blutbad accese gli occhi di rosso e mostrò le zanne senza però trasformarsi completamente, lasciandosi sfuggire un ringhio basso.

« _Blutbad._ » rispose l’altro nello stesso tono. Cercò di rialzarsi, ma con un balzo Derek gli fu sopra e lo bloccò a terra.

«Scott, prendi un pezzo di ferro. Dev’essere grande. Glielo piego intorno ai polsi, dovrebbe tenere. Veloce!» gridò, cercando di immobilizzare l’uomo sotto di lui.

Scott annuì e, ancora mezzo intontito, corse in cerca di quello che era stato richiesto rischiando pure di andare a sbattere contro la porta.

«Non avete sonniferi, tranquillanti o altro per tener buoni i detenuti incazzati?!» chiese, poi, rivolto verso Stiles.

«Non ne abbiamo l’autorizzazione, se non c’è un medico con noi..» rispose Wu, che aveva automaticamente portato una mano alla fondina della pistola.

«Abbiamo altro..» azzardò Stiles, tirando fuori dalla tasca interna della giacca lo stesso teaser che aveva usato contro Derek il giorno del loro incontro.

«Ti ho mai detto quanto non mi piaccia quell’affare?!» sibilò Derek.

«Ma se avete pure fatto amicizia?»

«Stiles, si sta incazzando. Usalo!»

E Stiles usò, per la seconda volta in quella settimana, un teaser a piena potenza su una persona.

Tecnicamente non era autorizzato, se il capo fosse venuto a saperlo si sarebbe incazzato come una bestia e forse lo avrebbe pure potuto sbattere fuori.

Ma cazzo, quello stronzo aveva cercato di strangolarlo e lui doveva pur difendersi. O vendicarsi.

Lo avrebbe fatto passare per difesa personale.

Derek lasciò andare il tizio appena Stiles premette il dito sul grilletto del teaser, in modo da non essere coinvolto dalla scarica.

L’uomo, invece, agonizzò qualche secondo e poi svenne, cadendo rumorosamente al suolo.

Stiles rimase immobile sul posto, senza dire una parola. Il che era strano, per uno come lui. Erano rari i momenti di silenzio di Stiles, tanto che Wu si preoccupò nel vederlo sbiancare all’improvviso.

«Credo che tu debba andare a casa a riposare, Stilinski.. Non è stata una bella mattinata per te..» tentò l’agente, avvicinandosi e togliendogli il teaser dalla mano.

Stranamente, Stiles annuì, si voltò e si diresse verso l’uscita senza emettere un suono.

Scott si sarebbe occupato di quel casino.

Lui doveva solo andare a casa.

Andare a casa e riflettere.

 

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Si era chiuso in cantina da quasi un’ora.

La stanza era immersa nel quasi completo silenzio, eccezion fatta per il camino acceso nel quale di tanto in tanto scoppiettava qualche pezzo di legno.

Era seduto sulla poltrona, le mani unite di fronte al volto e un’espressione seria che gli corrucciava la fronte.

Gli occhi erano puntati verso il vuoto, segno che Stiles si trovava dentro la sua mente.

Stavolta, però, non stava cercando qualcosa come se fosse fondamentale per risolvere il caso. In quel momento stava come passeggiando nei suoi ricordi, lentamente senza alcuna fretta. Non stava pensando a niente e nessuno di preciso, stava semplicemente vagando senza meta cercando di capire, con estrema tranquillità, cosa stesse succedendo dentro di lui.

Non era un fattore fisico, che si poteva vedere ad occhio nudo.

Era qualcosa di interno, di nascosto che lui poteva trovare semplicemente per caso. Se lo avesse cercato senza sosta non lo avrebbe mai trovato.

Quel pensiero, quella scintilla che aveva iniziato il cambiamento era da qualche parte e lui doveva cercarla cautamente, senza mettersi fretta. O gli sarebbe sfuggita.

Un lieve rumore lo destò dai suoi pensieri.

Vide la porta della cantina aprirsi leggermente e, in un attimo, si ritrovò nuovamente davanti la persona sbagliata.

«Credevo fossi Scott. Di nuovo.»

«Mi spiace, ma ha del lavoro da finire. Mi ha spedito a vedere come stavi insieme a questi..» disse Derek, alzando i due sacchetti che aveva in mano.

Stiles alzò un sopracciglio, non capendo l’allusione ma afferrò il concetto quando il Blutbad iniziò a mettere sul tavolo le cose dentro ai sacchetti: due bottiglie di Coca Cola, un pacchetto extra large di patatine speciali e una confezione formato famiglia di Red Vines.

Il giovane sorrise e pensò che probabilmente sarebbe già morto di fame da anni se non fosse stato per Scott. Gli era sempre rimasto accanto, anche quando gli altri bambini lo prendevano in giro perché si fermava a pensare all’improvviso e prendeva le pallonate in viso, o quando non riusciva a finire i compiti in classe perché si perdeva nella sua mente e non riusciva ad uscirne nemmeno dopo aver trovato l’informazione che cercava. Scott era sempre stato con lui nelle belle giornate ma soprattutto nei momenti bui, quelli dove pensi solo a farla finita e poterti addormentare senza svegliarti mai più.

Scott era sempre stato, nel mare in tempesta che era la sua mente, un punto fermo al quale aggrapparsi e dal quale lasciarsi portare in salvo.

«Hey, torna fra noi.» borbottò Derek, lanciandogli una patatina in pieno volto.

Stiles trasalì leggermente e accennò un sorriso, rimanendo però in silenzio.

Derek si guardò le mani, sedendosi poi su una sedia che aveva avvicinato al camino ma abbastanza distante dal giovane.

«E’ difficile averne il controllo..» sussurrò Stiles, dopo diversi secondi di silenzio.

Derek pensava quasi di andarsene, maledicendo nella sua mente il pensiero che lo aveva spinto a proporsi di andare lui a casa dei due detective per controllare le condizioni di Stiles. Ma quando sentì la voce del castano, alzò gli occhi e li puntò dritti verso di lui.

«Della mia mente, dico..» continuò l’altro, distogliendo per un breve secondo lo sguardo dal fuoco per vedere la reazione del moro e poi tornare a perdersi nelle fiamme. «Da piccolo non riuscivo a gestirla.. Andava troppo veloce per me, non riuscivo a starle dietro. Le mie maestre hanno pensato per anni che io fossi ritardato o che avessi problemi di apprendimento. Ci ho messo 10 anni per capire che non avevo niente di sbagliato ma che dovevo solo andare allo stesso passo della mia testa. Sono andato da psicologi, psichiatri, psicoterapeuti.. Anche da alcuni specialisti di New York! E alla fine ho scoperto di soffrire di ADHD. Mi sono abituato e ho imparato a correre con la mia mente. Se non avessi avuto Scott al mio fianco, che ogni volta spiegava agli altri le mie stramberie, adesso sarei rinchiuso da qualche parte come il peggior schizofrenico d’America..»

La pausa che ne seguì fece capire a Derek che fosse il suo turno di dire qualcosa. Il problema era: cosa avrebbe dovuto dire esattamente??

«Io.. Non ho mai incontrato qualcuno come te.. Ma.. Beh.. Ecco.. Diciamo che te la cavi..»

Stiles si voltò a guardarlo.

«Non sei abituato a parlare con le persone, vero?» gli disse, squadrandolo dall’alto verso il basso.

Derek indurì lo sguardo.

«Nemmeno tu, a quanto pare.»

«Sì, è vero.. Ma la colpa è del mio cervello, non mia.»

«Oh, ma piantala!!» esclamò Derek, alzando di poco la voce. «E tu saresti un Grimm?!»

Stiles lo guardò corrucciando la fronte, senza capire.

«Sembri solo un ragazzetto confuso che non sa dove andare. Non sei un Grimm. Oggi hai rischiato di morire ben due volte! Che cazzo ti succede?!»

Stiles contrasse la mascella, cercando di trattenersi.

Tentativo che andò bellamente a quel paese dopo nemmeno due secondi.

«Lo so benissimo che non sono al meglio, sai?! Io osservo tutto, sento tutto, so tutto! La mia mente non si ferma un attimo, nemmeno quando dormo! Ho sempre dato il meglio di me nonostante la mia malattia, ma stavolta ho sbagliato!! Ti rendi conto?!» gridò, alzandosi dalla poltrona e ponendosi di fronte a Derek, che si era alzato a sua volta per affrontarlo. «Io non sbaglio mai. Non ho mai sbagliato in 25 anni di vita. Mai. Una. Cazzo. Di. Volta. Oggi, invece, non ho percepito un cecchino. Un cazzo di cecchino. Non mi è passato nemmeno dall’anticamera del cervello che quell’odore strano che sentivo, e che sicuramente sentivi pure tu, potesse essere un cecchino!!» continuò, gesticolando.

«Era ad un fottuto chilometro di distanza! Anche se tu avessi riconosciuto l’odore non avresti potuto fare niente!!»

«Avrei potuto salvarmi, invece!! Come prima in centrale! Se avessi notato subito che quel bastardo fosse stato senza manette forse avrei evitato tutto quel casino! Ma non ci sono riuscito, per colpa tua! E’ solo colpa tua!!»

Stiles gli puntò un dito sul petto, colpendolo sullo sterno con forza.

«Colpa mia?! Ma se ti ho salvato il culo entrambe le volte??? Ti ho salvato la vita, mi sono beccato una pallottola per te, sono scappato dall’ospedale per venire da te perché sapevo che sarebbe successo qualcosa!!»

Si erano avvicinati troppo anche quella volta solo che, a differenza delle altre, in quel momento non c’era nessuno che li avrebbe potuti dividere.

«Nessuno ti ha chiesto di farlo!! Avrei potuto benissimo cavarmela da solo! Con le mie ossa fragili e il mio sarcasmo, senza i tuoi enormi muscoli, senza quei meravigliosi occhi verdi che diventano ancora più belli quando si accendono di rosso, senza le tue zanne e i tuoi artigli, senza…»

Non riuscì nemmeno a finire quel monologo senza senso perché si ritrovò sbattuto contro il muro vicino al camino.

Senza quasi accorgersene, venne aggredito dalle labbra di Derek che si impossessarono delle sue come se bramassero qualcosa di essenziale e, altrettanto inconsciamente, si ritrovò a rispondere con la stessa passione.

Fu un bacio dettato dalla rabbia, dalla frustrazione, da quella passione forte e devastante che ti investe come un uragano. Come qualcosa per la quale vale la pena vivere.

La mente di Stiles, invasa da pensieri, emozioni, parole e imprecazioni, si spense.

Per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, Stiles non riusciva a pensare a qualcosa che non fossero le labbra e la lingua del Blutbad che rincorrevano le sue.

Era come una lotta, un rincorrersi di lingue e morsi sulle labbra che sperava non finisse mai.

Si staccarono brevemente quando si ritrovarono entrambi improvvisamente senz’aria e iniziarono a respirare affannosamente con la fronte di uno appoggiata a quella dell’altro.

Stiles teneva gli occhi bassi, non riusciva a mettere a fuoco alcun pensiero e si ritrovò inebetito con le mani strette sui fianchi di Derek.

Il Blutbad, invece, lo stava guardando. Stava analizzando ogni sua espressione come a non volersi perdere alcun dettaglio. Gli posò una mano sulla guancia e la carezzò con dolcezza, quasi avesse paura a rovinare l’incredibile bellezza che era il viso dell’uomo stretto fra le sue braccia e che tremava leggermente.

«Scusami, io.. Non volevo essere così aggressivo.. Mi dispiace.» sussurrò, mentre con l’altra mano gli carezzava il fianco.

«Mi hai chiamato per nome..» sussurrò Stiles, alzando gli occhi e inchiodandoli in quelli del moro. «Prima, in centrale.. Mi hai chiamato per nome..»

«Ti ha dato fastidio?»

«No! No, certo che no.. Solo che.. La prossima volta.. Quando fai cose come chiamarmi per nome dopo giorni in cui ti rivolgi a me solo con “Grimm”.. O cose come.. Questa..» mormorò, indicando le loro labbra con l’indice «Prima.. Avvertimi. Per favore..» concluse, non riuscendo a nascondere un sorriso che gli arricciò il naso.

Derek, in quel momento, lo trovò ancor più bello e non riuscì a dire niente. Annuì e basta, senza smettere di passare la sua mano dal collo alla guancia del ragazzo.

Proprio in quell’istante, il telefono di Stiles decise di interrompere l’atmosfera creatasi fra i due e iniziò a squillare.

Derek si staccò tanto quanto bastava per potergli permettere di prendere il telefono. Vide il castano aggrottare la fronte e rispondere.

«Scottie?»

_“Fratello, sei a casa?”_

«Sì, certo.. Che succede?»

_“Hanno trovato un altro cadavere identico ai primi due. Te la senti o..”_

«Mandami l’indirizzo, arrivo subito!» esclamò, quasi staccandosi Derek di dosso e riattaccando.

«Non dovresti riposare?» chiese Derek, mentre lo osservava rimettersi la cintura con la fondina e legarsi le scarpe.

«Mi sono riposato.»

«Ma ti hanno aggredito due volte..»

«So riprendermi in fretta dai traumi, lupo.»

«Certo..» mormorò Derek, cercando di sorridere ma continuando a guardarlo confuso «Ma non dovresti comunque…»

«Hey, senti.» lo interruppe Stiles, mentre prendeva la giacca dalla sedia «Solo perché mi hai baciato una volta non puoi iniziare a farmi da mamma. Ho già Scott per quello.»

Quell’ultima frase incrinò qualcosa nel petto di Derek, quasi si illuse di poterne sentire il rumore.

La mente di Stiles si era come riattivata, arrivando a sommergerlo ancor di più di pensieri ed emozioni e il ragazzo si ritrovò un’unica scelta davanti: mettere da parte quello che era appena successo. Nasconderlo in una zona della sua mente e lasciarlo lì per poterlo riprendere più tardi, inconscio di cosa questo avrebbe potuto provocare nel Blutbad.

«Allora? Vieni con me?!» gli chiese, con tono quasi spazientito.

«No.» rispose secco Derek, assumendo un’espressione quasi incazzata «Vado dagli altri.» concluse, sorpassando il detective che lo aspettava sulla porta ed uscendo velocemente dalla casa senza nemmeno salutare.

Non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare Allison e Lydia.

Gli avevano detto che lui era libero, che poteva volare.

Derek aveva dato loro retta e se ne stava pentendo.

Perché?

Perché si era permesso di osare. Si era permesso di provare nuovamente ad essere felice. Si era permesso di tentare a spiccare il volo.

Ma era caduto. E quando si cade ci si fa veramente troppo male.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles arrivò sulla scena del crimine poco dopo, trovando Wu ad aspettarlo mentre Scott finiva di parlare con una donna dall’altra parte della scena.

«Aggiornami.»

«Non perdiamo tempo stavolta, eh?» ironizzò l’agente, nascondendo subito il sorrisetto divertito che aveva in volto quando Stiles si voltò fulminandolo con un’occhiataccia. «Vaaaa bene. La vittima è Ramon Cruz, lavorava come fattorino per una compagnia di trasporti. Lo ha trovato un’ora fa la donna che parla con Scott. E.. So che stai per chiedermelo, ma ancora non abbiamo trovato alcun collegamento con il tuo caro Hale.»

«Il mio che cosa?!» chiese Stiles, fermandosi di colpo e voltandosi a guardarlo, stringendo gli occhi.

«Io non ho detto niente.» si difese subito l’agente, alzando le mani.

Stiles lo fissò per qualche altro secondo e poi ricominciò a camminare verso il corpo, che era stato coperto con un telo bianco.

Lo sollevò per vedere il volto della vittima ed i suoi occhi sempre attenti non poterono non notare qualcosa di diverso. Qualcosa che non c’era negli altri corpi.

Come sempre, era presente il grande livido sul collo che faceva intuire uno strangolamento in pieno stile Lausenschlange ma una goccia di sangue sospetta gli accese una lampadina nel cervello.

Che fosse sangue del sospettato?

Che fosse sangue della vittima?

Mise velocemente i guanti senza distogliere lo sguardo e, molto lentamente, scostò la camicia mezza aperta per avere una visione più ampia del petto dell’uomo.

Sgranò gli occhi quasi all’inverosimile e sembrarono potergli schizzare fuori dalle orbite.

«SCOTT!» gridò, non riuscendo a fare altro se non aprire completamente la camicia dell’uomo in modo da vedere meglio.

Scott arrivò di corsa al suo fianco, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

«Che succede??» esclamò, per poi sgranare gli occhi a sua volta. «Merda..»

Sul petto della vittima era stato inciso, forse con un coltello, a grandi lettere un nome.

Cinque semplici, concise lettere che fecero fermare, per un attimo, il cuore di Stiles.

 

 

_DEREK_

 

 

 

«Chiamo subito Liam. Dobbiamo metterlo sotto protezione.»

« Per l’amor del cielo, Scott.. E’ un Blutbad, non ha bisogno della balia.»

«E’ un civile che ha appena ricevuto una minaccia incisa con un coltello sul corpo di una vittima ed è nostro dovere proteggere i civili. E se proprio non vuoi passarmi la motivazione poliziesca..» aggiunse, mentre prendeva il telefono «Allora prendi quella personale. Derek è uno di famiglia. Siamo della stessa razza. Ed i lupi si proteggono tra di loro.» esclamò, allontanandosi.

Era la prima volta che Scott gli rispondeva a tono. A quanto pare, il fratellino stava crescendo e diventando un adulto.

Stiles, invece, si sentiva come paralizzato.

Derek era in pericolo. Lo era realmente.

Adesso avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo lui.

Continuava a fissare l’incisione sul petto dell’uomo. Non era pulita, precisa, fatta con attenzione. Era grezza, grossolana, fatta con rabbia da qualcuno che aveva estremamente fretta.

Avevano mutilato un pover’uomo per mandargli un messaggio.

Il prossimo sarebbe stato Derek.

Si alzò di scatto e corse verso l’auto.

Doveva andare in centrale. Doveva trovare un modo per proteggere Derek. Doveva trovare un modo per farsi perdonare.

Scott gli si accodò subito e riuscì a salire in auto per un soffio, tanto che quando Stiles partì, lui ancora doveva chiudere lo sportello.

Se non fossero stati loro “la polizia”, si sarebbero presi una sfilza di multe per il modo incosciente in cui stava guidando Stiles. A lui, però, non importava. Doveva fare presto, forse non aveva tutto quel tempo che credeva.

Inchiodò davanti alla centrale, anzi, più precisamente inchiodò davanti ad una ragazza con i capelli rossi che indossava un vestito blu.

«Vuoi uccidermi così, dolcezza? Non è abbastanza di classe, non credo di poterlo accettare.» esclamò la ragazza, guardandoli quasi annoiata.

«Che ci fai qui, Lydia?» chiese Stiles, letteralmente balzando fuori dalla macchina.

«Mi manda Der… Ehm.. Allison. Ha detto che posso esservi utile con il sospettato che ha cercato di strangolarti.» rispose, accennando un sorriso furbo.

Stiles la guardò con sospetto. Non le era sfuggito il piccolo errore ma cercò di passare oltre.

«E come pensi di riuscire a farlo parlare?» chiese Scott, adocchiando la piccola valigetta che la ragazza stringeva in una mano.

«Sono una Musai, lupacchiotto. Ho i miei trucchi.» rispose, iniziando ad incamminarsi verso l’entrata per poi bloccarsi all’improvviso e lanciare la valigetta a Stiles, che la prese al volo. «Mi hanno detto anche di portarvi questi, nel caso in cui il nostro rinoceronte decida di dare nuovamente in escandescenze.»

Stiles aprì la valigetta e vi trovò dentro una decina di siringhe di dimensioni abbastanza notevoli da terrorizzare chiunque riempite di uno strano liquido verde.

Stiles ne prese una e guardò la grandezza dell’ago con le sopracciglia talmente alzate che quasi arrivarono all’attaccatura dei capelli.

«Io non le tocco.» mormorò Scott, impaurito.

«Andiamo, dolcezze!» esclamò Lydia, ormai davanti alla porta «Non vorrete mica farmi aprire la porta da sola, vero?»

I due detective si guardarono negli occhi e poi la raggiunsero.

Fecero portare il sospettato, stranamente collaborativo, nella stanza degli interrogatori ma Lydia li intimò di lasciarla da sola. Quando i due chiesero spiegazioni lei semplicemente disse che “di solito lavorava da sola”. Rimasero comunque dietro il vetro, in modo da tenere d’occhio la situazione.

«Allora, bell’uomo..» mormorò Lydia rivolta al sospettato, mentre entrava nella stanza e si sedeva di fronte a lui. «Parliamo un po’..» continuò, andando in Woge e mostrandosi per quello che era veramente.

L’uomo trattenne il respiro.

Era fottuto.

 

 

Dopo cinque minuti, il sospettato iniziò a svuotare il sacco.

«Mi chiamo Tony Ashler, gli amici mi chiamano “Skull”.. Sono un Dickfelling e lavoro per la Confraternita da quattro anni.»

«Che cosa vuole la Confraternita da Derek Hale? Tu lo sai, Skull?» chiese Lydia, con voce dolce ed ammaliante.

«Non ci dicono sempre tutto ma so abbastanza.. Il coinvolgimento di Hale è necessario per far ricadere la colpa degli omicidi su qualcuno che non sia il mio capo..»

«Chi è il tuo capo?»

«Morgan Russeaux.. Un Königschlange abbastanza temuto e rispettato nella comunità delle serpi..»

 

«Cosa diavolo è un coso-schlange?» chiese Wu, che li aveva raggiunti e aveva iniziato a scrivere le informazioni sul suo taccuino.

 

«Un cobra, se non ricordo male.. Una specie di Re dei Serpenti.. Una creatura odiosa.»

 

«Certo, perché gli altri sono adorabili, vero?» borbottò Scott.

 

«Questo Russeaux come fa a conoscere Derek Hale?» chiese nuovamente Lydia, inclinando la testa di lato.

 

«Questo proprio non lo so.. Io faccio solo quello che mi viene chiesto.. Se il signor Russeaux mi dice “incidi il nome del Blutbad sul corpo del fattorino” o “spara all’amichetto speciale del Blutbad” io lo faccio senza farmi troppe domande.»

 

«Mi sembra giusto..  E dimmi.. Dove hai trovato quel bel fucile?»

 

«Mio figlio era un ex-Navy SEAL. Quando è morto mi hanno dato il suo fucile come ricordo ma senza munizioni.. Quelle non sono rintracciabili, così ne ho create alcune..»

 

«Molto astuto..»

 

La conversazione tra i due andò avanti ancora per un po’, ma il cervello di Stiles aveva smesso di seguirla.

 

Quindi la motivazione principale non era “ucciderlo perché era un Grimm” ma “ucciderlo perché era qualcuno di molto vicino a Derek”.

 

Quella cosa non aveva senso.

«…Madison Road, numero 458, nel seminterrato della vecchia chiesa protestante. Ti ringrazio di cuore, caro..» disse Lydia, carezzando la guancia di Tony che svenne al sol tocco.

«Sei stata fenomenale..» le disse Scott, appena lei uscì dalla stanza.

«E’ il mio lavoro, lupetto..»

«E’ possibile che abbia mentito?» li interruppe Stiles

«Impossibile. Nessuno riesce a raggirare i miei incantesimi.» rispose fermamente lei, guardandolo da capo a piedi. «Cosa non ti torna?»

«Liam, qualche giorno fa, ha detto che erano a conoscenza del mio coinvolgimento nelle indagini. Per questo hanno cercato di uccidermi. Adesso, invece, questo dice che volevano freddarmi perché sono vicino a Derek. Cosa ovviamente non vera perché, andiamo.. Io lo conosco da meno di una settimana e non credo intendessero “vicini” in quel senso perché..»

«Qualcuno lo spenga..» mormorò Wu, ridacchiando.

Lydia, però, decise di approfittarne e andò in Woge davanti a lui.

«Stiles, tu sei gay?» gli chiese con la stessa voce che aveva usato con Tony.

Stiles bloccò quel fiume in piena di parole che gli stava uscendo dalla bocca e cadde come in una specie di trance, cullato esclusivamente dalla voce dolce e morbida di Lydia che gli offuscò completamente i pensieri, rendendoli leggeri come nuvole.

«Sì..» si ritrovò a sussurrare in risposta.

«E sei innamorato di Derek?»

«Sì..»

«CHE COSA?!» esclamarono in coro Scott e Wu, scioccati dalla risposta.

Le voci dei due uomini, però, fecero sobbalzare Lydia e le fecero interrompere il contatto visivo con il detective, che si ritrovò a sbattere le palpebre ed in completa confusione.

«Sei innamorato di Hale??» chiese nuovamente Scott.

«Cos.. Io?! Certo che no!!» rispose velocemente Stiles, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Atteggiamento difensivo..» commentò Wu, indicando le sue braccia con la penna.

«Due secondi fa hai detto di sì..» continuò Scott, alzando un sopracciglio.

«No.. Non è vero.» replicò l’altro, sentendo le guance che iniziavano a colorarsi di rosa.

«I miei incantesimi non sbagliano mai, dolcezza.» aggiunse Lydia, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli e portandosela dietro ad un orecchio.

Stiles li guardò uno per uno come se lo stessero tradendo e pugnalando alla schiena contemporaneamente.

«Voi.. Voi siete.. Spregevoli, ecco! Spregevoli!» disse, indicandoli tutti e tre, ed uscendo dalla stanza. Andò fino alla scrivania e prese il cappotto.

«Dove vai, adesso?»

«Dobbiamo andare da quel lupastro scorbutico e aggiornarlo su tutto questo casino..»

Scott annuì, disse a Wu di cercare altri dettagli e comunicarglieli il prima possibile. Poi anche lui prese la giacca e fece cenno a Lydia di accomodarsi prima di lui, mimando un mezzo inchino.

«Anche tu sei carino, lupacchiotto.. Ma chissà se riuscirai a conquistare la tigre o il gufo..» sussurrò lei mentre gli passava davanti.

Scott sgranò gli occhi.

_Possibile che.._

Scosse la testa.

Non era il momento di pensarci. Adesso Stiles era più importante.

«Perché non me lo hai mai detto?» chiese, infatti, appena raggiunse il suo migliore amico in auto.

«Che cosa?»

«Che sei innamorato di…»

«SSHHH!!» lo zittì Stiles, mettendogli una mano sulla bocca. «Non in sua presenza.» spiegò, indicando Lydia nei sedili posteriori.

«Che cosa? Ma se sono stata io a..»

«Tu sei della squadra avversaria, signorina. Sei il nemico. Non parlerò con te di quel lupastro maledetto.»

«Adorabile.. Troppo iperattivo per i miei gusti, ma adorabile!» commentò lei, ridacchiando allegramente.


	8. Under a lead-like sky

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd65b460c8.png)

Derek rientrò in casa sbattendo la porta e facendo trasalire Liam ed Allison che, nonostante lo avessero sentito tornare, non si aspettavano tale rumore.

Passò davanti a loro, in salotto, senza nemmeno guardarli.

I due, una con un libro in mano seduta su una poltrona e l’altro che stava sistemando il suo arco, lo guardarono passare e poi si guardarono tra di loro.

Derek passò nuovamente, andò in cucina, aprì il frigo e lo richiuse subito, non trovando niente che lo stimolasse.

Iniziò così a camminare da una parte all’altra della casa, senza fermarsi e senza dire niente.

Era incazzato. E quando era incazzato riusciva difficilmente a mantenere il controllo.

Si sentiva rifiutato, illuso, in sostanza era stato trattato di merda.

E non se ne dava pace.

Aveva sbagliato? Doveva evitare di baciarlo?

«La vuoi smettere?» chiese Allison, strappandolo ai suoi pensieri.

Derek ringhiò in risposta e lei capì.

«Liam, va’ di sopra. I grandi devono parlare.»

Liam la fissò con occhi sgranati ma non contestò. Prese la sua roba e fece per salire le scale, ma Derek lo fermò con un gesto. Il ragazzo si rimise a sedere in silenzio. Non sapeva se avere più paura di Allison quando era seria o di Derek quando era incazzato.

«Ho seguito il tuo consiglio.» disse, senza guardarla e continuando a camminare.

«Il mio consiglio..»

«Sì, ho baciato il Grimm.»

«Hai baciato Stiles.» ripeté la ragazza, alzando le sopracciglia.

«Sì.. E appena il suo collega l’ha chiamato, mi ha buttato da una parte e se n’è andato.»

«Scommetto che sei stato dolce e gentile come il tuo solito.»

«Al, prendi per il culo?» sbottò lui.

«No, sto cercando di capire. Derek, è un detective.. Se lo chiamano per un caso non può dire di no.. Derek.. Ti vuoi fermare?!» disse, alzandosi e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

Derek si voltò con gli occhi accesi di rosso e le zanne esposte.

«Non ci provare.. Sai come finirà..» sospirò Allison.

Lui, per tutta risposta, la spinse via e la fece cadere a terra.

Lei, per niente turbata, si rialzò e andò in Woge.

Derek fece per avvicinarsi ma lei fu più veloce e lo aggirò, arrivandogli alle spalle e colpendolo con un pugno in mezzo ai reni.

Derek ringhiò e cadde in ginocchio.

«Te lo avevo detto.» ringhiò lei, torcendogli un braccio dietro la schiena. «Ora.. Sei incazzato perché Stiles ti ha scacciato dopo aver ricevuto una chiamata di lavoro. Ma credo di aver capito che al bacio ci sia stato.. No?»

«Sì..»

Allison gli tirò un pugno sulla spalla.

«Sei un imbecille.»

Derek ringhiò nuovamente dal dolore.

«Perché??»

«Perché deve lavorare!! Cosa sei, un tredicenne alla prima cotta che vuole stare tutto il giorno a pomiciare col suo grande amore?!» esclamò lei, lasciandolo andare e mettendosi, in piedi, di fronte a lui.

«Era distaccato.. Freddo.. Come.. Come se non fosse stato importante..» rispose, alzando lo sguardo e piantando gli occhi rossi in quelli blu di lei. «Quando gli ho chiesto di rimanere.. Lui.. Mi ha detto che non dovevo fargli da balia solo perché lo avevo baciato una volta..»

Allison, senza molte cerimonie, lo colpì al volto con uno schiaffo.

«Smettila. Lo vuoi capire che la sua mente viaggia più veloce della nostra?! Deve realizzare cosa cazzo è successo! Come minimo è andato nel panico e ha deciso di riflettere con calma per evitare di far andare i suoi neuroni in corto circuito!»

«Al, tu non capisci. Io ho sbagliato! Mi sono fidato!! Ho spiccato il volo e sono caduto!! Fa male cadere!!»

Altro schiaffo.

«Non sei caduto, imbecille! Non ti ha rifiutato, non si è staccato da te all’improvviso, magari coprendoti di insulti!»

«Forse lo avrebbe voluto fare!»

Poi un pugno.

Derek cadde definitivamente a terra, girato di fianco.  
Sentì il sapore del sangue riempirgli la bocca e un labbro che iniziava a bruciare ma non se ne preoccupò

«Sei uno stupido! Tu puoi volare. Tu sei libero!! Non sei incatenato come me, non sei costretto a rinunciare a vivere a causa del tuo istinto Wesen. Smettila di fare la vittima perché un ragazzino ti ha messo un attimo da parte perché doveva capire cosa fare.» gridò Allison, quasi esasperata. Prese Derek per la maglietta, lo alzò da terra e gli sferrò un altro pugno. «Smetti con le seghe mentali. Smetti di crogiolarti in un dolore inesistente. Va’ da quel ragazzo e riprenditelo.» continuò, per poi spingerlo via.

Era così che funzionava tra di loro.

Quando Derek perdeva il controllo, Allison lo aiutava prendendolo a pugni.

Allison era più forte. Allison era più saggia. Allison era più fredda e calcolatrice.

Lui era solo un lupo al quale avevano strappato via un pezzo di cuore il giorno in cui avevano ucciso la sua famiglia.

Fu lui stesso, tanti anni fa, che chiese ad Allison di prenderlo a pugni. Il dolore lo aiutava a sentire la sua parte umana, lo aiutava a ritrovare il controllo.

E allora lui, per un po’, smetteva di essere un Blutbad e diventava Derek. Solo Derek.

Anche la famiglia di Allison le era stata strappata via dalle braccia, ma nel suo caso la colpa era da ricollegare a qualcuno di molto vicino a lei.

A suo nonno, che non aveva mai potuto accettare che il figlio si fosse innamorato di una donna di un’altra specie. E li aveva fatti uccidere tutti.

Allison era sopravvissuta.

Aveva lottato con il dolore per anni fino a farlo diventare la sua forza. Aveva rinnegato tutto e tutti, si era chiusa in sé stessa dandosi un solo obiettivo: impedire che altre famiglie venissero uccise per un motivo così stupido e vigliacco.

Era cresciuta all’improvviso, smettendo di essere una bambina e diventando una donna da un giorno ad un altro, armata di una forza incredibile.

Il suono del campanello, però, distolse Derek da tutti i suoi pensieri.

 

_*Dling dlong*_

 

Allison lo guardò ancora per un momento, poi si allontanò e andò ad aprire la porta, interrompendo il Woge, trovandosi davanti Stiles, Scott e Lydia.

Derek si alzò lentamente, stringendo i denti per sopprimere il dolore.

«Scusate il disturbo, abbiamo urgente bisogno di parlare con… DEREK!» gridò Stiles, appena vide il sangue che usciva dal labbro spaccatogli da Allison.

Quasi corse verso di lui ma si fermò a metà strada, guardandolo con occhi spalancati.

«Che diavolo è successo??» chiese, continuando a guardarlo, seriamente preoccupato.

Derek lo guardò, abbassò la testa e si allontanò.

«Scott, torno fra poco. Così aggiorni anche me.» e sparì al piano superiore.

Stiles guardò Allison e allargò le braccia.

«Mi spieghi?!»

«Te lo spiegherà lui.» rispose lei, sedendosi sul divano.

Scott la seguì con lo sguardo e, solo in quel momento, notò Liam seduto anche lui sul divano, con l’arco stretto al petto e con gli occhi sgranati che fissava in un punto impreciso.

«Liam? Va tutto bene?» gli chiese, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Cosa che fece trasalire il giovane.

«Sono traumatizzato. Ma sto bene.» rispose, senza distogliere lo sguardo.

«Traumatizzato?? Perché?!»

«Combattimento fra lupo e tigre. Non è una cosa che si vede tutti i giorni.» rispose atono, quasi come se fosse paralizzato dalla paura.

«Oh, no.. Al! L’hai fatto di nuovo?!» esclamò Lydia, sedendosi sul bracciolo del divano e abbracciando le spalle di Liam «Lo sai che non ci è abituato.. Vedere la mamma ed il papà che litigano può essere traumatizzante per un cucciolo.»

«Lyds.. Sono ancora troppo sconvolto.. Ma giuro che, appena mi riprendo, ti faccio male. Come ancora non lo so, ma lo farò.» rispose Liam, alzando semplicemente un indice.

Stiles e Scott continuavano a guardare Liam con uno sguardo misto fra stupore e confusione.

«Ehm.. Allison, scusa.. Puoi spiegare anche a noi?» chiese Scott.

«No, non posso. Ve ne parlerà Derek.»

«Sì, appena tu mi aggiornerai ti spiegherò tutto, Scott.» rispose Derek, mentre scendeva le scale.

«Come stai? Vuoi che..» iniziò Stiles, mentre gli si avvicinava ma il Blutbad gli passò accanto senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo.

Il cuore di Stiles perse nuovamente un battito.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

Scott aveva mostrato al gruppo le immagini delle incisioni sul corpo della vittima.

Derek era rimasto senza parole e non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché di quell’azione.

«E’ un messaggio rivolto a te, ovviamente.. Forse vorranno dire che il prossimo sarai tu o che attaccheranno qualcuno di molto vicino a te per farti del male..»

«Le uniche persone a me vicine, Scott, sono i tre presenti in questa stanza e mia sorella. Non saprei da chi partire..»

Stiles sentì come una stilettata nel petto. Aveva pensato che, forse, potesse essere tra quelli che gli erano vicini, che in qualche modo fosse anche lui importante per il Blutbad.

Scosse la testa come a voler scacciare via un pensiero fastidioso.

Si erano conosciuti poco più di una settimana prima, come poteva pensare di avere già un posto speciale nel cuore del moro?!

«Derek.. Alpha vuole intervenire..»

«Chi è Alpha, adesso??» esalò Scott, già abbastanza confuso da quella situazione.

Derek non rispondeva a nessuna delle domande di Stiles, Stiles continuava comunque a parlare e ogni volta che veniva ignorato il suo sguardo era un misto di delusione e rabbia.

«Alpha è il loro contatto. Quello che comunica solo tramite telefono e chat.. Ce lo spiegarono la sera in cui li abbiamo conosciuti.» spiegò Stiles, con la voce che rasentava lo sconforto più totale.

«Mettilo in vivavoce.» disse Allison, che in tutto il tempo non aveva smesso di far passare lo sguardo da Derek a Stiles.

«Buona sera, miei cari..» salutò una voce dal telefono di Lydia. «Visto che gli agenti della polizia sono estremamente lenti, ho cercato da solo le informazioni che vi servivano.»

«Bene, la nostra efficienza viene pure bypassata da una persona qualunque..» borbottò Scott.

«Non sono una persona qualunque.. Salve, detective McCall, detective Stilinski.. Sono lieto di fare la vostra conoscenza, ma devo rimandare i convenevoli. Lydia cara, porta il pannello per il proiettore, per favore.. Al resto ci penso io.»

Lydia fece quanto richiesto e, dal pc acceso sopra il tavolo, iniziarono a comparire immagini che andarono direttamente nel proiettore e vennero, appunto, proiettate sul grande pannello.

«Sicuramente, ci sa fare con le cose elettroniche..» commentò Stiles.

«Ti ringrazio, Stilinski.. Adesso.. Ecco a voi, Morgan Russeaux.» disse, e sul pannello apparve la sagoma senza volto di un uomo, una foto con visuale dall’alto dell’uomo con un cappotto viola e un’altra sempre dello stesso uomo rivolto di schiena.

«Non ci sono immagini del viso?»

«No, caro Liam.. Perché quest’uomo, in realtà, non esiste. Morgan Russeaux è un nome falso adottato dall’uomo che state vedendo. Il fatto che non esistano altre foto di lui, fa intuire che sia estremamente riservato e che abbia provveduto ad eliminare ogni sua traccia da qualsiasi database esistente.»

«Ci mancava pure questa. Astuto, ma bastardo..»

«Stiles.. Posso chiamarti Stiles? D’altronde, tutti ti chiamano così.. Anche se non capisco perché nascondere un nome così.. così.. strano.. Ad alcuni potrebbe anche piacere!»

«Hey, Alpha. Un consiglio. Dì il mio nome e giuro che ti troverò e ti sbatterò dentro per violazione della privacy.»

«Aspetta.. Stiles non è il tuo vero nome??» esclamò Liam, inclinando leggermente la testa di lato.

«Certo che no..»

«E.. Allora qual è?»

«Non lo saprai mai..»

«Io lo so!» intervenne Scott.

«La smettete??» esclamò Allison, guardandoli male tutti e tre.

«Grazie cara.. Dicevo. Sì, è un bastardo molto astuto.. Ma i suoi complici non lo sono abbastanza. Se lui non vuole farsi riconoscere, i suoi amici non si fanno alcun problema.. Infatti, ecco a voi: Brandon Taylor, il Lausenschlange che cercavate..»

Sullo schermo apparve il volto di un uomo con i capelli rasati.

«..Tony Ashler, detto “Skull”..»

«Il dickfelling che ha sparato contro casa mia e ha cercato di strangolarmi..» commentò Stiles, riconoscendo il volto dell’uomo che era apparso sul pannello.

«Esatto.. Poi c’è Robert Stone, Skalengeck..»

Ed apparve il volto di un uomo giovane, con lunghi capelli castani.

Scott si voltò interrogativo verso Stiles.

«Lucertola..» sussurrò in risposta.

«Dio.. Abbiamo attirato tutti i Wesen rettili della città?!» commentò Scott, portandosi una mano al volto.

«Quasi.. L’ultimo elemento non è della loro razza. Ecco a voi Desmond Mann..»

«Blutbad.» commentò Derek, trattenendo un ringhio.

«Lo conosco anche io.» aggiunse Scott «Tutti i lupi della città si conoscono tra di loro.»

«Bene. Questa è la squadra di Russeaux.. I suoi gorilla, bodyguards, chiamateli come preferite. Grazie a Lydia sappiamo che si riuniscono al 458 di Madison Road e che la loro base è nei sotterranei della chiesa. Dovrete entrare là dentro e fermare tutto questo caos.. Io vi guiderò e vi terrò in contatto con me e fra di voi grazie a degli auricolari che un mio contatto dovrebbe recapitarvi esattamente…»

 

_*Dling dlong*_

«…adesso.»

Tutti e sei si voltarono verso la porta.

Allison si alzò, andò ad aprire e una ragazza con i capelli corti e il volto coperto le porse una scatola. Appena Allison la prese, la giovane si voltò e se ne andò senza pronunciare parola.

Tornò verso il tavolo ed aprì il contenitore, riversando sul tavolo sei auricolari bianchi senza filo.

«Agiremo stanotte.» disse Stiles, afferrando un auricolare e osservandolo da vicino.

«Certo. Per vedere se ci uccidono.»

«Oh! Adesso mi parli, lupastro?» esclamò Stiles, alzando le sopracciglia.

«Ci serve un piano.» continuò Derek, cercando di sopprimere la voglia di rispondere per le rime a quel ragazzino logorroico.

«Io ho un piano. Se solo tu mi facessi finire di parlare..»

«Non ti faccio finire perché il tuo sarà un piano suicida. Lascia che se ne occupi chi ne sa più di te.»

«Sono un detective, non è la prima missione che affronto. So cosa fare in questi casi.»

«Hey, hey.. Piantatela, ok?!» esclamò Allison, alzando le mani.

I due si erano nuovamente avvicinati nella foga e nella mente dei presenti balzò l’idea che potessero prendersi a pugni da un momento all’altro.

Derek si concesse mezzo secondo per poter guardare le labbra di Stiles, poi chiuse gli occhi e si allontanò, poggiando la schiena contro la finestra dall’altro lato del tavolo.

«Dovreste fare qualcosa, per questa.. questa..» iniziò Liam, schioccando le dita come se potesse aiutarlo a trovare la parola giusta.

«Questa cosa?» chiese Stiles, continuando a guardare nella direzione di Derek.

«Repressione sessuale?» azzardò il ragazzo, che però corse subito a nascondersi dietro Lydia.

«Che cosa?!» sbottò il Grimm, mentre Derek lasciò andare un ringhio nella direzione del ragazzo più giovane.

«Oh, Liam.. Quanta verità» esclamò Alpha, che aveva iniziato a ridere.

«Incomprensione! Volevo dire incomprensione!!» squittì da dietro le spalle della Musai, cercando di trattenere le risate.

«Potrei spennarti, lo sai?» ringhiò Derek, prima che Allison potesse interrompere i loro sproloqui.

«Giuro che vi ammazzo tutti.» borbottò, stringendosi fra l’indice e il pollice la radice del naso. «Ascoltatemi. Se continuiamo così, non andremo da nessuna parte. Il piano è questo: stanotte entriamo in quel cazzo di posto, spariamo a chiunque ci sembri ostile e stia per attaccarci, salviamo chi c’è da salvare e uccidiamo questo bastardo. Tutto chiaro?»

«Arrestarlo è troppo semplice, vero?» domandò Scott, che aveva la testa appoggiata al tavolo in segno di profondo sconforto.

«Una persona come quella ha sicuramente molti contatti influenti..» rispose Alpha «Come minimo, sarebbe fuori dopo una giornata. Le famiglie sono Wesen, basterà dire loro che il Grimm ha vendicato la morte dei loro cari e non cercheranno altre vie per farsi giustizia da soli. Il piano di Allison è ottimo. Obiezioni?»

«E’ praticamente la stessa idea che ho avuto io..» commentò Stiles, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Derek che subito distolse lo sguardo.

«Bene. Allison, prendi Liam e andate a recuperare il necessario. Lydia, controlla che tutto sia a posto.. Credo manchino alcune cose, fatti accompagnare a casa del Grimm e prendi ciò che ti dirò dopo in un sms. Blutbad giovane, vai alla tua centrale di polizia e avverti il tuo capitano di quello che sta succedendo, ci penserà lui a nascondere il tutto. Grimm, tu porta Lydia da te e dalle quello che le dirò. Derek?» iniziò Alpha, per poi interrompersi qualche secondo in attesa di risposta.

«Mmh?» brontolò l’altro, come infastidito.

«Vedi di calmarti. Ricorda: non ci servi a molto se ti incazzi o perdi le staffe. Capito?»

Il moro ringhiò verso il telefono.

«Ottimo. Voi altri.. Tutto chiaro?»

«Tutto chiaro, capo. Ci sentiamo fra due ore.» rispose Liam e riattaccò.

Subito, tutti si alzarono ed iniziarono a prepararsi per fare ciò che Alpha aveva “ordinato”.

Stiles si allontanò dalla casa insieme a tutti gli altri, lasciando Derek solo nella villa.

Salì in auto con Scott e Lydia, lasciando la guida a Scott e si immerse nei suoi pensieri.

_Stupido._

_Stupido, borioso, testardo, odiosissimo Blutbad dei miei stracazzo di stivali._ si ritrovò a pensare.

Cosa mai aveva fatto di male, quella volta?! Cosa aveva sbagliato? COSA?

Si era comportato normalmente per tutto il giorno, aveva accettato quel bacio, si era addirittura precipitato da lui quando lo aveva visto con il labbro spaccato mentre perdeva sangue.

_Trova l’errore, Stiles. Trova l’errore che non ti sei accorto di aver commesso._

Alzò di scatto la testa, sgranando gli occhi.

_Ecco l’errore._

«Scott. Accosta.» mormorò, mettendo una mano sul braccio dell’amico.

«Che succede?» chiese lui, iniziando a rallentare.

«Devo tornare indietro.»

«Ma.. Siamo già usciti dal bosco.. E poi, io devo andare in centrale a parlare con Renard e tu devi accompagnare Lydia a casa..»

«Fallo tu. Io devo.. Devo..»

Lydia spuntò dalla parte posteriore dell’auto e mise una mano sulla spalla di Scott.

«Deve tornare indietro. Accosta.» mormorò, come a volerlo tranquillizzare.

Scott si fermò sul ciglio della strada e si voltò a guardare Stiles.

I due ragazzi si guardarono negli occhi per istanti che sembrarono ore, poi Stiles aprì la portiera e si gettò a capofitto verso la direzione opposta.

_Stupido. Stupido Stiles. E stupido, stupido, stupidissimo Blutbad._

Stava correndo come un disperato, come se la sua unica ragione di vita fosse in pericolo e lui dovesse raggiungerla per salvarla.

Rientrò nella boscaglia e rischiò seriamente di spezzarsi il collo decine di volte, inciampando malamente nelle radici degli alberi, ma non gli importava. Doveva raggiungere Derek. Doveva raggiungerlo e dirgli che era uno stupido. Che entrambi erano stupidi.

Arrivò davanti alla casa e spalancò il portone.

«DEREK!!» gridò. I polmoni sembravano sul punto di scoppiargli nel petto, aveva il fiatone e la vista annebbiata, ma non si fermò.

Iniziò a cercare in tutto il piano terra.

«DEREK!!» continuò, iniziando a salire le scale.

Arrivato in cima, si accasciò al corrimano e lo vide.

Derek era in piedi, davanti alla porta di quella che presuppose fosse la sua stanza.

«Derek..» mormorò Stiles, accennando un sorriso.

Il Blutbad si avvicinò preoccupato.

«Che succede?!» esclamò, mettendogli le mani intorno alle spalle e cercando di sostenerlo.

«Sei.. Un vero.. Deficiente.. Derek Hale..» disse, con l’affanno che gli bloccava il respiro.

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo lasciò andare.

«Se sei venuto qui per offendermi, te ne puoi anche andare.» disse, con voce dura, e si allontanò.

«Io so perché ce l’hai con me.» continuò il giovane, riuscendo finalmente a regolarizzare il respiro.

«Vattene, Grimm. Non vuoi vedermi arrabbiato.» rispose, lasciandosi scappare un ringhio. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e girò la chiave.

Stiles rimase in quella posizione fino a che il respiro non tornò normale, facendo sparire le vertigini e facendolo tornare iperattivo come sempre. Si mise davanti alla porta, la osservò accuratamente per qualche secondo e poi la sfondò con un calcio ben assestato.

Derek si voltò furioso verso di lui. Gli aveva fatto prendere un colpo e in più lo stava facendo incazzare.

«Che cazzo fai?? Mi hai distrutto la porta!»

«Tu mi hai chiuso fuori!»

«Perché non ti volevo qua dentro! Per questo si chiudono le porte a chiave! Per non far entrare le persone!!!»

«Lo so a cosa servono le porte!! E non gridare!»

«Ok. Ok.» Derek si mise le mani sul volto, imponendosi la calma. «Ricominciamo. Che cazzo ci fai qui, a parte per distruggermi la casa??»

«Sono qui per dirti che sei un imbecille…»

«Ancora?!»

«Fammi finire!! Sei un imbecille _perché_ sei convinto che il bacio che c’è stato tra noi non sia contato niente per me. Che tu non conti niente per me. Ho ragione?»

Derek non rispose ed abbassò lo sguardo, si allontanò e si mise a sedere sul letto.

«Ho solo avuto una chiamata.. Io.. Sai che devo..» iniziò, inciampando sulle sue stesse parole. «Dio, perché questi discorsi devono sempre essere difficili?!» esclamò, grattandosi la testa.

Prese un profondo respiro.

Aveva pensato alle parole che voleva dire a Derek, ma adesso non riusciva più a trovarle. Lentamente, si avvicinò al letto e si mise a sedere accanto al Blutbad, che si allontanò per evitare qualsiasi contatto. A Stiles sembrò un cucciolo impaurito e che temeva di essere ferito da un momento all’altro.

«Ti ricordi di quando ti ho raccontato della mia mente? Di quant’è difficile da gestire? Beh, fin da piccolo ho dovuto imparare a correrci insieme, ho sempre dovuto mantenere il passo per non perdermi. Solo che.. Da quando ci sei tu.. Tu fermi la mia mente. Tu la blocchi, all’improvviso, e io mi perdo. Mi ritrovo a correre da solo e non capisco..»

«Mi.. Mi dispiace.» sussurrò Derek, incassando la testa fra le spalle.

«No.. No, non è colpa tua! Non avevo mai affrontato una cosa del genere, quindi tecnicamente non so come comportarmi, non so come reagire.. Non ho mai fatto.. beh.. queste cose..»

«Non hai mai baciato qualcuno?!»

«No. Cioè, sì! Certo che ho baciato qualcuno.. Ma non nello stesso modo in cui ho baciato te. Non ho mai avuto una relazione stabile.. Le persone prima mi si avvicinano, mi stanno accanto per una settimana, se va bene, e poi scappano perché non riescono a contenermi.. Ma tu.. Tu ci riesci e so a malapena come ti chiami..» mormorò, senza smettere di guardare il Blutbad che aveva vistosamente rilassato le spalle.

«Io.. Da quando ho perso la mia famiglia, sono sempre stato solo.» iniziò Derek dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, deciso a togliersi finalmente quel peso di dosso. «Io avevo un ragazzo. Un fidanzato, in sostanza.. Lo amavo, era la luce della mia vita. La cosa non era proprio reciproca, però.. Lui mi voleva bene, eravamo amici da anni e accettò il rituale dei Compagni perché preferiva essere legato a me che a chiunque altro. Gli avevano proposto solo ragazze e quando si trovò davanti a me, preferì essere legato ad un uomo che essere obbligato a sopprimere la sua omosessualità per anni al fianco di una donna.» continuò, sbuffando una risata bassa. «Quando.. Quando successe tutto, io ero fuori città. Ero andato a riprendere mia sorella da mia zia.. Gli avevo chiesto di accompagnarmi, ma mia madre doveva preparare la cena e lui si era offerto per aiutarla.. Io..» una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo e la sua voce tremò per un secondo «Da quando non c’è più non ho più provato niente per nessuno. Mi sono sempre sentito in gabbia. Non volevo lasciarlo andare, per me sarebbe stato come tradirlo. Poi con gli anni l’amore si è trasformato in affetto, anche grazie all’arrivo di Allison e gli altri, e sono tornato a respirare il giorno in cui ti ho visto. Per questo ero così scontroso ed incazzato. Non accettavo che lui potesse venire sostituito così facilmente. Poi, semplicemente, mi sono arreso. Mi sono arreso e mi sono permesso di lasciarti entrare nella mia gabbia per aiutarmi ad uscirne. E.. Perché fai quella faccia?»

Stiles aveva gli occhi sgranati e la bocca spalancata, incredulo. Le sopracciglia quasi sfioravano l’attaccatura dei capelli.

«Beh.. E’ che.. E’ il discorso più lungo che tu abbia mai fatto in mia presenza.» mormorò, riuscendo a togliersi quell’espressione dal volto solo dopo qualche altro secondo. «E, aggiungerei, che entrambi siamo messi proprio male.. Insomma, io non so cosa voglia dire avere una relazione e tu hai perso la persona che amavi. Siamo proprio due casini..»

Derek alzò lo sguardo, che era inesorabilmente caduto sulle labbra spalancate del giovane, e lo spostò sui suoi occhi, incastrandocisi alla perfezione.

«Beh.. Da quello che ho capito la mia attrazione nei tuoi confronti è ricambiata.. Giusto?»

«Confermo..»

«Allora.. Ci sarebbe una cosa che possiamo fare, per risolvere tutto..» disse e, lentamente, si avvicinò al Grimm. La sua gamba andò a premere su quella dell’altro per tranquillizzarlo ed abituarlo alla sua vicinanza. Sempre lentamente, gli mise una mano sul collo, con il pollice che sfiorava la guancia.

Stiles lo lasciò fare. Quasi si beò del calore del Blutbad, poggiandosi alla sua mano e seguendo le sue carezze come un gatto.

Derek si avvicinò e, cautamente, posò le sue labbra su quelle del Grimm.

Stiles non si ritirò, anzi, dopo un primo momento fu lui a cercare subito le labbra dell’altro.

Fu un bacio casto, senza morsi né lotte di lingue.

Dopo qualche secondo, Derek si staccò e lo fissò negli occhi, sorridendo. Stiles fermò il suo sguardo sul suo sorriso e gli carezzò le labbra.

«E’ stata una bella idea.. Dovremmo farlo più spesso, se dopo ho questo bel sorriso in regalo.»

«Non era questa la cosa a cui pensavo..» mormorò Derek, abbassando lo sguardo per un secondo.

«Ah, no? E quale sarebbe?» chiese Stiles, senza staccarsi dalla posizione in cui erano.

«Fa’ l’amore con me, Stiles.» chiese.

Lo chiese in modo puro, con una mano sul cuore. Lo chiese con dolcezza, gentilezza. Lo chiese con amore. Lo chiese e Stiles non riuscì a dirgli di no. Non glielo avrebbe mai detto, in nessun caso, perché era semplicemente la cosa giusta.

_L’unica cosa giusta_.

Le mani scivolano, accarezzano la pelle infilandosi sotto le magliette.

_L’unica cosa giusta._

I vestiti vengono tolti con calma, con gentilezza, senza strattoni e senza fretta.

_L’unica cosa giusta._

Pelle calda contro pelle fredda che si incendia al minimo tocco.

_L’unica cosa giusta._

Labbra che cercano, che scoprono, che esplorano.

_L’unica cosa giusta._

Sorrisi che non se ne vanno dalle labbra, che rimangono stampati sui volti come se non esistesse altra espressione.

_L’unica cosa giusta._

Occhi che brillano, liquidi di passione e d’amore, come se non avessero mai visto niente di più bello.

_L’unica cosa giusta._

Stiles sa che quella è l’unica cosa giusta perché, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, la sua mente sta passeggiando. Non sta correndo a perdifiato. Si sta godendo ogni attimo, com’è giusto che sia.

Lì, stretto fra le braccia di Derek, sa che l’unica cosa giusta sono loro due, insieme. Uniti come se fossero una cosa sola. Indivisibili, con il mondo che sembra essersi fermato ad ammirare la bellezza dell’amore.


	9. A city built for you and me.

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd66103cf8.png)

Quando Lydia rientrò in casa, seguita da Scott, le parve che non ci fosse nessun altro. Così lasciò Scott in salotto per qualche minuto, dirigendosi verso il bagno al piano di sopra.

Fu in quel modo che li vide.

La porta di Derek era stata buttata giù e sul letto vedeva chiaramente due paia di gambe aggrovigliate fra di loro e due persone che respiravano tranquillamente.

Lydia, con un sorrisetto furbo sulle labbra, tornò indietro, scese le scale, passò a fianco a Scott, aprì il portone e lo sbatté con più forza.

«Finalmente a casa, Scott! In quella vostra cantina mi mancava il fiato!» gridò, adocchiando il piano di sopra.

«Che diavolo urli, adesso?!» chiese il Blutbad, mentre la guardava con occhi sgranati.

Dal piano di sopra arrivarono rumori di qualcuno che correva, che si rivestiva e risate soffocate.

Stiles fu il primo a scendere al piano di sotto. Aveva i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni e la maglia al contrario.

Scott lo osservò per qualche secondo e poi si mise una mano sul volto.

«Non voglio sapere.. Davvero.» mormorò, sorridendo.

Stiles rispose al sorriso e si avvicinò all’amico, stringendolo in un abbraccio spezza ossa.

Derek scese le scale poco dopo.

Aveva un sorriso luminoso stampato sul volto.

In quel momento, rientrarono anche Liam ed Allison pieni di borsoni e sacchetti.

Appena lo sguardo della ragazza si posò sui due, le spuntò un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.

«Osservando la maglietta del Grimm al rovescio, devo presupporre che abbiate fatto pace..»

Stiles si guardò la maglietta e, con il viso che assumeva una preoccupante sfumatura rossa, si voltò di spalle per sistemarsela.

«Bene, io direi di mettere gli auricolari e contattare Alpha. Avanti, abbiamo un’ora di tempo per prepararci.» esclamò nuovamente.

 

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

«Preferirei saperti a casa, sai?» mormorò Derek di fianco a Stiles, mentre il Grimm stava armando la sua pistola.

«Lo so, lupone.. Ma non è la mia prima missione, so cosa devo fare. Il mio addestramento comprendeva anche certe cose..» rispose, facendogli l’occhiolino e chiudendo la bauliera della sua auto.

Si voltò ed osservò la chiesa.

Erano le 23 precise, erano tutti in fila davanti al luogo che Tony aveva detto loro.

Stiles stringeva in mano la sua pistola e teneva quella di Scott nella fondina.

Lydia faceva roteare i coltelli fra le mani.

Liam incoccava la prima freccia, pronto a lanciarla.

Scott, Allison e Derek andarono in Woge. I loro artigli e le loro zanne sarebbero state le loro armi.

«Buttate giù la porta. Attraversate la navata. Arrivati davanti all’altare, girate a sinistra. C’è una porta che da l’accesso al piano inferiore. Potrebbe essere sorvegliata.» la voce di Alpha risuonò negli auricolari.

Stiles mise il colpo in canna e sorrise.

«Bene. Andiamo in scena.»

Come se quello fosse il segnale, Scott e Derek partirono a corsa e aprirono il portone della chiesa colpendo ognuno un’anta.

Il rumore attirò subito qualcuno.

Stiles, entrato di corsa insieme agli altri, lo riconobbe subito come il Blutbad, Desmond Mann, e senza aver bisogno di dire alcunché, sia Scott che Derek si lanciarono su di lui atterrandolo ed immobilizzandolo in due secondi.

«Hai tradito il branco, Desmond. Il tuo destino verrà deciso dalle famiglie Blutbaden.»

«Derek, non era nei piani!»

«Ha ragione, Stiles. Siamo obbligati, purtroppo.» disse Scott, prendendo l’uomo e trascinandolo fuori dalla chiesa.

Stiles lo vide mentre lanciava il Blutbad sul lato posteriore di un furgone, che partì sgommando poco dopo.

«Poi ne parleremo.» mormorò Stiles, mentre il suo amico tornava dentro la chiesa.

«Andiamo.. Non possiamo perder tempo.» esclamò Allison «Se il rumore della porta non li ha insospettiti, potremmo ancora avere il fattore sorpresa.»

Il gruppo annuì e si rimise in marcia.

Attraversarono la navata e voltarono a sinistra, trovando una piccola porta.

Lentamente, iniziarono a scendere le scale cercando di fare il minimo rumore.

La scena che si trovarono davanti fu al limite dell’incredibile.

Le luci erano tutte spente e la stanza era illuminata da candele. Erano ovunque, appese che calavano dal soffitto, a terra, sui mobili.

C’erano persone che indossavano mantelli davanti ad una specie di altare fatto in legno, persone a volto scoperto che stavano parlando da dietro l’altare e, con grande terrore di Stiles, sull’altare stesso  vi era stesa una ragazza che aveva polsi e caviglie circondati da corde e catene.

Senza che potesse fare altro, Allison prese il fucile che aveva legato dietro la schiena e parlò.

«Bene. Signori e signore, questa pagliacciata finisce qui.» disse ad alta voce, mettendo il colpo in canna e puntandolo verso le persone che aveva davanti, palesando così la loro presenza.

Tutti si voltarono lentamente verso di loro, come se si aspettassero un’entrata del genere da un momento all’altro.

Derek, però, si sentì gelare il sangue appena incontrò lo sguardo di qualcuno che assolutamente non doveva essere lì.

«Derek, nipote caro.. Avresti dovuto telefonarci, prima!»

Una donna, in prima fila, si tolse il cappuccio del mantello e si posizionò davanti all’altare.

«Ma che diavolo…»

«Derek? DEREK! DEREK, PER L’AMOR DEL CIELO, SCAPPA! VA’ VIA!»

Derek si voltò e sbiancò completamente.

Legata al soffitto con pesanti catene, c’era sua sorella Cora.

Aveva un vestito simile alla ragazza stesa sull’altare, i lunghi capelli neri erano sciolti e le ricadevano lungo il volto. Cercò di liberarsi con uno strattone, ma le catene non cedettero e nei suoi occhi vi era solo terrore.

«Una riunione di famiglia improvvisa, mia cara..» disse un uomo, avvicinandosi alla donna in piedi che aveva parlato a Derek. «Credo sia un po’ in anticipo.. Non dovremmo comunque farci trovare impreparati.» continuò, aprendo poi le braccia e sfoderando un sorriso da perfetto psicopatico. «Signori? Mio nipote ed i suoi amichetti si uniranno a noi per cena. Uccideteli.»

Appena dato l’ordine, tutti i presenti, circa una dozzina di persone, si lanciarono addosso al gruppo.

Stiles ed Allison aprirono il fuoco, ma purtroppo i semplici proiettili non sembrarono essere efficaci e dopo pochi istanti tutti si prepararono per uno scontro corpo a corpo.

Ogni Wesen presente andò in Woge, come a voler aumentare la propria forza, e fu in quel momento che Stiles lo vide.

Morgan Russeaux era in piedi dietro l’altare e teneva sollevata a mezz’aria la mano stretta attorno ad un pugnale. La ragazza sotto di lui iniziò a piangere e Stiles capì di dover fare qualcosa. Senza pensarci due volte, si lanciò in mezzo alla mischia e puntò dritto contro il Könischlange.

Scott lo seguì senza indugiare.

Appena il Wesen li vide arrivare, lasciò cadere il coltello e scappò, nascondendosi dietro una porta.

«Stiles, va’! Ti copro io!» gridò Scott, mentre rompeva le catene e aiutava la giovane a nascondersi.

Stiles annuì e corse dietro a Russeaux.

Entrò nella stanza dove pensava si fosse nascosto ma venne colpito alla sua destra da un pugno ben assestato.

Crollò a terra, portandosi una mano alla mascella dolorante.

Quel gesto lo tradì, perché abbassò la guardia e il serpente si abbatté su di lui. Gli sferrò pugni e calci ad una velocità impressionante e si fermò solo quando Stiles non ebbe più la forza di reagire.

Derek aveva ragione: quel serpente sarebbe stato difficile da abbattere.

Sentiva distintamente i rumori dello scontro nella stanza accanto e, quando cercò di rialzarsi, il serpente lo afferrò per un braccio e gli morse il polso.

Stiles sibilò dal dolore ed il Wesen si lasciò sfuggire una risata soddisfatta.

«Il mio veleno agirà su di te entro 10 minuti. Dì la verità, non ci avevi pensato, eh?» disse, accucciandosi davanti a lui.

Stiles tirò un sorriso e si appoggiò con fatica alla parete.

«Credo tu mi abbia rotto qualche costola.»

«E’ il male minore, piccolo Grimm. Sono felice di incontrarti e di essere io quello che ti farà dono di una morte lenta e dolorosa!»

«Mi sembri in vena di chiacchiere.. Visto che mi restano 10 minuti, direi che potremmo passare il tempo assieme..»

«Come posso non assecondare l’ultimo desiderio di un giovane Grimm?» esclamò, alzandosi per bloccare la porta con un enorme armadio lì vicino. «I miei capi impazzirebbero, se vedessero questa scena.. Solo Dio sa quanto vorrebbero essere al mio posto..»

«Uccidere un Grimm è il massimo delle vostre aspirazioni? Che delusione..»

«Oh, no.. Non è semplicemente “uccidere un Grimm”.. Ma è “uccidere il Grimm di cui il caro nipote si è innamorato!»

«Avete fatto tutto questo per ferire Derek? Perché??»

«Il Grimm non sa la storia..»

«Conosco la storia!!» gridò Stiles, innervosito.

«NO, NON LA SAI.» rispose il Wesen, aprendo il cappuccio e sibilando minaccioso. Poi si allontanò, come a volersi imporre la calma e interruppe il Woge, mostrandosi per la prima volta nella versione umana.

Agli occhi di Stiles, Morgan Russeaux sembrava un uomo qualunque: capelli castani striati di bianco che gli conferivano un aspetto quasi leonino, fisico leggermente robusto con un accenno di pancetta, occhi grandi e verdi.. Insomma, qualcuno di insospettabile.

«Quando il caro Hale fu scelto nel rito dei Compagni dal suo ex fidanzatino, la famiglia ne fu felice. Andavano d’accordo, già si conoscevano da anni.. Ma pochi sapevano che quel ragazzo era in realtà uno Steinadler, una cazzo di aquila. Gli zii di Hale cercarono di far ragionare la sorella della Signora, Talia, dicendole che sarebbe stato stupido interrompere la purezza della razza dopo così tante generazioni. La sorella, però, disse che non era importante ed accettò il ragazzo nella famiglia. Il Signore e la Signora tentarono di tenere con loro la piccola Cora, sperando di inculcarle le giuste tradizioni e, quando un giorno ritennero Cora al sicuro, mandarono una squadra punitiva nella casa. La cosa che non si aspettarono fu che Derek stesso facesse tutta quella strada per venire a riprendere la sorella. Così lui scampò alla strage della sua famiglia dove, però, l’obiettivo doveva essere lui. Il Signore e la Signora presero Cora in custodia, rifiutando quella di Derek poiché era già maggiorenne e, secondo loro, capace di prendersi cura di se stesso senza il loro aiuto. Ci sono voluti anni per mettere a punto questo piano e ci sono riusciti quando hanno trovato me!»

«Quindi, in sostanza è merito tuo?» chiese Stiles, che non aveva tolto gli occhi dall’uomo mentre questo si era messo a passeggiare nella stanza.

«Esattamente, caro Grimm.. Loro volevano finire l’opera uccidendo gli ultimi due rimasti della famiglia ed io volevo liberarmi del Grimm. Abbiamo solo preso due piccioni con una fava!»

«Dio, tutto questo è così.. Triste! E tu sei davvero un cliché scadente!»

«Come, prego?»

«Ma sì, tu che fai in modo che io non possa scappare, mi racconti tutto il piano malefico senza accorgerti di quello che succede attorno a te in modo che io riesca a liberarmi e ad ucciderti.. Eddai!!»

Il Wesen si lasciò sfuggire una risata bassa.

«Tu non puoi scappare. Sai che posso sentire i tuoi battiti cardiaci e sapere se stai mentendo o meno. Non prendermi in giro e mettiti comodo.. Mancano tre minuti.»

«Oh, sì.. Tre minuti allo scadere del tempo.. Tre minuti alla mia morte a causa del tuo veleno. Certo. Dimmi, sei idiota per caso?» chiese Stiles, rialzandosi in piedi e spostandosi di qualche passo, allontanandosi dalla porta.

«Come ti permetti??»

«Mi permetto, invece. Perché come ogni cliché che si rispetti, non ti sei accorto del fatto che il tuo veleno non sta facendo effetto e che sono perfettamente tranquillo. Non ti sei accorto del fatto che ho un auricolare e che, mentre tu parlavi, la persona dall’altro capo ha sentito tutto, ha registrato tutto e ha passato il file ai miei agenti, che adesso si stanno mobilitando in massa per venire ad arrestare gli zii di Derek. E infine, ultima cosa ma la più importante, non ti sei accorto che i rumori nella stanza accanto sono cessati, mi sono spostato dalla porta e che tu ci sei precisamente davanti.»

«E questo cosa significa?» esclamò Russeaux, spostando poi lo sguardo in direzione della porta dalla quale sembrava venissero strani rumori.

Non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca che le ante dell’armadio si aprirono e vi uscì Allison che, imbracciato il suo fucile a canne mozze, sorrise in modo freddo verso Russeaux.

«Questo significa: hasta la vista, baby.» disse e, senza sbattere ciglio, sparò.

Russeaux fu colpito in pieno petto e venne sbalzato via dal colpo.

Stiles si voltò per guardare l’armadio e notò che il fondo era stato praticamente strappato via, insieme alla porta, e adesso c’era un varco che conduceva nell’altra stanza, dal quale poi spuntò anche Scott.

«Stiles!!» gridò e si precipitò dall’amico «Stai bene??» chiese, mentre lo abbracciava.

«Sto alla grande, Scottie.. Credo di avere un paio di costole incrinate, ma niente di insopportabile!» rispose, abbracciando l’amico a sua volta. «Grazie anche a te, Alpha.» disse, portando l’indice all’auricolare.

«Figurati. E’ stato un piacere!» rispose quello «Uscite tutti di lì, adesso. Gli altri vi aspettano fuori ed i vostri colleghi sono già arrivati!»

I ragazzi annuirono e si allontanarono, seguiti da Allison che si era soffermata a controllare se l’uomo fosse definitivamente morto o meno.

Usciti dalla chiesa, Stiles vide almeno quattro auto della polizia e due ambulanze che li aspettavano. Wu stava parlando con Derek vicino ad una barella dove era seduta una Cora che piangeva sulla spalla del fratello. L’altra ambulanza stava caricando l’altra giovane ragazza mentre Lydia stava dando i parametri ai paramedici. Allison si avvicinò a Derek, gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo sostituì, abbracciando Cora come se si conoscessero da una vita.

Derek si voltò e incastrò i suoi occhi in quelli di Stiles.

Gli corse praticamente incontro e lo abbracciò.

«Dimmi che non sei ferito, ti prego.» lo sentì sussurrare contro il suo collo.

Stiles gli carezzò la testa e si staccò di poco da lui.

«Forse ho qualche costola messa male.. Ma sono sicuramente più bello di te.» esclamò, sfiorando con le dita i tagli che troneggiavano sul volto di Derek.

Poco più lontano, Scott guardava con aria affranta Allison e la sua freddezza che veniva lievemente scolpita dalle lacrime di Cora.

«Ha dedicato la sua vita a proteggere le persone.» disse Liam, avvicinandosi a Scott «Cerca di impedire in tutti i modi che a nessuno capiti quello che è successo a lei. Non rimane mai in una città molto a lungo, si sposta sempre.» continuò, sedendosi anche lui nel bagagliaio dell’auto di Stiles, che era stato aperto da Scott per mettersi comodo.

«Quindi ve ne andrete?»

«Beh.. Qualcuno può anche decidere di restare..» mormorò, abbassando la testa ed arrossendo leggermente.

Scott sorrise intenerito a quella scena.

«Qualcuno ne sarebbe molto felice..» disse, sfiorando la spalla di Liam con la propria.

Lydia, rimasta sola dall’altra parte della strada dopo che i paramedici avevano portato via la giovane Sophie Laurent, osservò entrambe le scene. Alzò lo sguardo verso una telecamera di sicurezza e si portò l’indice all’orecchio.

«Hai visto tutto, non è vero?»

«Già..» gracchiò Alpha nell’auricolare «Credo proprio che il nostro pulcino abbia imparato a volare e che il nostro lupo cattivo abbia trovato la sua Cappuccetto Rosso..»

Lydia si lasciò sfuggire una risata.

«Cosa pensi di fare?» le chiese Alpha.

«Credo rimarrò in zona.. Questa nuova famiglia mi piace. Tu invece?» chiese lei a sua volta, guardando verso le due coppie che si sorridevano.

«E’ ancora presto per rivelare la mia identità. Non temere, piccola Musai. Continuerò ad osservarvi..»


	10. Epilogo

[](https://i.imgsafe.org/bd6eee04e1.png)

E questa, signore e signori, è la mia storia.

La storia di come ho imparato a vivere in pace con la mia mente, a mantenerne il controllo e di come ho conosciuto il lupo più testardo ma più bello di tutto il mondo.

Quattro anni dopo questa nostra avventura, che ci crediate o no, ci siamo sposati e adesso viviamo tutti insieme nella vecchia villa Hale completamente ristrutturata.

E, badate bene, quando dico tutti intendo veramente tutti noi.

Lydia è rimasta in zona e, dopo vari corsi ed esami, è diventata un ottimo avvocato.

Scott e Liam sono ancora insieme e Scott impazzisce ogni giorno di più perché vuole chiedere al gufetto di sposarlo ma non ha la più pallida idea di come fare. Non avevo mai visto il mio migliore amico così innamorato.

Allison è sempre fuori città ma torna per le feste, portando spesso regali di altri paesi. La sua scorza si sta ammorbidendo pian piano e sembra che anche lei abbia trovato qualcuno da tenersi vicino per il resto della sua vita.

Alpha è sempre il solito.. Ancora non l’abbiamo conosciuto di persona, anche se Derek afferma di averlo intravisto al nostro matrimonio.

Io e Scott continuiamo il nostro lavoro, affiancati dall’immancabile Wu e da Liam, che è diventato una recluta pochi mesi fa.

Derek continua a rimanere nel bosco a coltivare il suo orto che è sempre più grande. Un giorno potremmo perderci, là dentro!

Sono felice di avervi raccontato la mia storia tanto quanto io sono felice di averla vissuta.

Abbiamo costruito la nostra città fatta di vetro, oro e pietra.

L’abbiamo costruita per noi.

Una città dove non c’è paura, solo fiducia.

L’abbiamo costruita dentro i nostri cuori, dove viviamo l’un l’altro.

E dove vivremo per sempre.

 

 

_FINE._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [FANMIXES AND GRAPHICS FOR "MADE OF GLASS, GOLD AND STONE"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806345) by [trinipedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia)




End file.
